


Fashion Faux Pas?

by celestivian



Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental experiment, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassed ichigo, Eventual Smut, Everyone Wants Ichigo, Experiment gone wrong, Funny, Hilarious Zangetsu, Horny Zangetsu, Humor, Ichigo in a sexy outfit, Ichigo-Zangetsu Banter, Irresistible Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo-centric, M/M, Meddlesome Zanpakutous, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Party, Pheromones, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shy Ichigo, Urahara tries his best to resist temptation, Uraichi - Freeform, Virgin Ichigo, Zangetsu is on a mission, lots of teasing, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestivian/pseuds/celestivian
Summary: --- Post-Quincy War, but Ukitake lives! (because I can XD) ---Ichigo has a big party to go to, and nothing to wear. Out of desperation, he seeks out Kisuke for help.Kisuke, of course, delivers.However, circumstances beyond Kisuke's control led to Ichigo becoming an unwitting experiment test subject, and now it's up to him to try to fix things.Meanwhile, Zangetsu decides that 20 years is far too long for anyone to still be a virgin, and decides to meddle.Hilarity ensues, pandemonium breaks out, and Ichigo has a big decision to make.What shall it be?============This is my first Bleach fanfic, but I got inspired by FeelingFredly's Tea Drugging Experiment series and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, so i churned this out in just over a day! No beta, so apologies in advance for any errors. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review! Thank you :)Rated E for sexual content in chapter 2.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea for Three?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053153) by [FeelingFredly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingFredly/pseuds/FeelingFredly). 

> “Normal speech.”
> 
> _‘Wielder thoughts.’_
> 
> **_“Zanpakutou thoughts.”_**

Ichigo sighed as he stared at his closet with barely concealed frustration.

It has been three grueling hours of trying on every piece of clothing he ever owned, in all combinations imaginable, and he still couldn't find a satisfactory outfit for tonight. He even snuck into his dad's room, digging through his closet for something, anything, that is remotely suitable for the occasion. Nothing. And the party begins in **_2 hours._**

He normally doesn't fuss much about his appearance, but tonight's party is rather special. Ever since Yhwach was defeated 6 months ago, Seireitei has been busy rebuilding the damage caused during the war with the Quincy, and now that the worst of the damages has been repaired, Shunsui decided that a celebration is in order. In all the time that Ichigo has been acquainted with Soul Society, not once has there ever been a party of this magnitude — everyone will be there, and as the so-called _"war hero"_, Ichigo's attendance was non-negotiable, even if he's never been the party type. And, as the famous young hero, people are sure to notice him, and he doesn't really want to turn up looking drab.

_**"Admit it, King, ya actually just really want to impress a certain blond,"**_ teased Zangetsu with a knowing smirk.

_'Shut up!'_

Thinking about said blond caused Ichigo to flush a light pink. As much as he wanted to deny it, Zangetsu wasn't wrong. Who would have guessed that of all people, Ichigo would fall for none other than Urahara Kisuke? Even Ichigo himself took almost a year to accept that he is infatuated with the blond; months of denials couldn't change the fact that the fool starred in every single one of Ichigo's wet dreams for the past 2 years. Maybe longer.

No one knows, of course. Ichigo has been very careful to not show his interest in any way; he is too afraid (and certain) of rejection that he never even entertained the thought of seducing the man. He is hopeful that this is just a passing phase, that eventually he will meet someone else, someone more..._normal_, and he will get over this inconvenient crush.

Because that's all it could possibly be: a crush. Nothing more. And Ichigo values his friendship with Kisuke too much to risk it over a stupid crush.

But back to the problem at hand. He needs an outfit, and he needs it fast. He cursed Shunsui for only telling him about the party yesterday -- apparently he had mailed an invite at least a week before, but somehow it never reached him, and all of his friends assumed he knew about the party and never thought to inform him specifically.

_'Maybe I need to ask someone for help...but who?'_

The first person that comes to mind is Ishida, but he is currently on vacation overseas. Keigo and Mizuiro are out of the question. Anything Chad owns will likely be too big on Ichigo. Anyone else he knows is in Soul Society, and the Senkaimon will only be available starting from 30 minutes before the party starts. Shopping is also not the most practical choice, he doesn't exactly have a lot of money and he isn't even sure where to start looking. That leaves…

_'Shit.'_

__________

After much deliberation, Ichigo finds himself in front of the Shoten. He hasn't seen Kisuke since the war ended; he had no reason to, and he was too afraid the smart man will find out about his crush if he hangs around him too much. He's not even sure if Kisuke will be of much help in the wardrobe department; he's hardly ever seen the man in anything other than his usual green get-up, but he is running out of options, and he's desperate.

And maybe, just maybe, he also missed the idiot and jumped at the excuse to see him again. Sure, he will probably be at the party too, but it won't be the same.

He didn't have to knock; Kisuke probably sensed his reiatsu from a mile away, terrible as he is at reiatsu control as always. The shoji doors slid open within 5 seconds of Ichigo's arrival, revealing none other than Urahara Kisuke himself, his typical smile in place.

"Kurosaki-san, it's been a while. Has something happened? You look...stressed."

"No, well...not really. I just need help with something."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, umm…I was wondering if you could help me out with my outfit for tonight's party."

Kisuke blinked. "Ah, I almost forgot about the party. It's tonight?"

Ichigo resisted the urge to facepalm. _'Why should this be surprising?'_

"Yes. Actually, it starts in less than 2 hours, so it's kind of urgent."

"Well then, let's make haste! You're in luck — I have just the thing to help you."

"Really?" That's almost too convenient.

"Yes, I have been experimenting on something special for the past few weeks, and I finally managed to complete the first successful prototype a few days ago. You shall be the first lucky customer!"

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to make me feel better," Ichigo remarked apprehensively, feeling distinctly like a guinea pig of some sort.

"Maa Kurosaki-san, do you have so little faith in me? It will work, I know it!"

"Fine fine. Let's see this prototype of yours."

___________

Ichigo stared in horror at the…thing that Kisuke is holding up in front of him.

"Are you seriously expecting me to wear that???"

"It's not what it looks like, Kuro—"

"I think it's exactly what it looks like. Hell no. I'm **not** wearing that."

"But I haven't even explained to you how it works—"

"What do you mean? It's just a piece of…" Ichigo couldn't bring himself to say it, even as a faint blush warmed his cheeks.

"Did you mean to say a G-string?"

"Yes! Exactly that!"

"Well, you're not wrong, but this is a very special G-string!"

"Whatever it is, I'm not wearing that."

"All you have to do is put it on, picture the outfit you have in mind, and voila! It will channel reishi from the surroundings to craft it for you."

That gives Ichigo pause. Surely that can't be? It sounds too good to be true.

"Even if that's true, I'm not exactly the creative type."

"You just need a vague direction in mind, it will do the rest. And if you're not happy with the design, you can change it by willing it with your mind. At least give it a try?"

Ichigo figured it wouldn't hurt to try. "Fine, but I'm **not** trying it on in front of you."

"Never presumed that that would be the case, Kurosaki-san. You know where the bathroom is, please help yourself."

Without another word, Ichigo made a beeline for the nearest bathroom, still blushing faintly. _'That pervert! I should've known that asking him for help may not be the best idea.'_

_ **"Admit it King, you actually find this rather exciting."** _

_'Shut up!'_

A loud cackle is all he hears in response before he slams the bathroom door closed.

__________

The black "G-String" fits Ichigo perfectly, although it feels very uncomfortable to have a string rubbing against his butt hole. _'I will never understand how girls do it.'_

_ **"'Tis all a matter of habit, King. Ya'll get used to it in time."** _

_'I'm not sure I **want** to get used to it.'_

_ **"Well, I doubt the Getaboushi would mind-"** _

_'Shut up!'_

Ichigo steadfastly refused to look at himself in the mirror. The black abomination practically covered nothing — his balls are in danger of falling out of the skimpy garment, despite numerous attempts to keep them snugly in place. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo reminded himself of Kisuke's instructions, and started to imagine.

He imagined Byakuya's lavish manor, one of the few buildings in Seireitei that was not completely destroyed during the war and also the place where the party was going to be held that night (he is secretly impressed that Shunsui managed to convince Byakuya to host the party at his estate, knowing how the man is like). He imagined an outfit that would be suitable for such a party, mind flitting between images of formal kimonos and sharp modern suits.

Out of nowhere, the G-String began to glow, and fine thread-like rays of prismatic light began to emanate from it and covered Ichigo's body from neck to toe. _'What the?'_

Ichigo's skin felt like it was being caressed by thousands of silky smooth feathers and furs. It was surprisingly quite comfortable.

A few seconds later, the glow faded, and Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes.

A midnight blue kimono, heavy and rich, now adorns his previously almost-naked form. The material looks expensive, and feels incredibly soft to the touch. Pale blue vines creep from the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono in an artistic design that could have only been done by a master artisan.

Despite being crafted out of reishi, the fabric feels real to the touch, the weight comfortable and reassuring. It's also surprisingly comfortable to move in, the fabric swishing and settling as he twisted and turned.

He also no longer feels the G-String at all; no more uncomfortable string rubbing against his butt hole, no more skimpy fabric trying (and failing) to contain his junk. Instead, he feels a distinct lack of underwear, and he isn't quite sure if that makes things better or worse. However, considering how the garment is designed, he figured the lack of underwear wouldn't be too big of an issue.

All in all, Ichigo couldn't believe that the G-String actually worked. But then again, perhaps he shouldn't be surprised; Kisuke is a genius, after all.

Taking a deep breath, he decided it was time to face the world, so he put on his sword sheaths and his zanpakutous and opened the bathroom door.

Only to come face-to-face with the genius in question, almost too close for comfort, with an expression that looked a tad too interested.

Ichigo reared back in shock. "H-hey! What are you doing here?!"

Kisuke just stared, brain suddenly ceasing to function. The dark kimono fit Ichigo beautifully, and plunged low enough to show a hint of some very defined pectorals. He had always thought the boy was attractive, but this…

Ichigo noticed the silence, and waved his hand in front of Kisuke's face to get his attention. "Earth to Getaboushi? You in there?"

Kisuke blinked, realizing he had been caught staring. He gulped before scratching his head and covering up his nervousness with his trademark silly grin.

"I see that my Magic Underwear did its job! I told you it would work," Kisuke said with no small amount of triumph.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks Getaboushi, but maybe warn me next time if you're gonna plant yourself right outside the door like a grade A stalker."

"Maa, which stalker would warn his victim that he was going to be stalked?"

"You know what I mean! Ugh. What are _**you**_ wearing for tonight?"

"Why, the usual, of course!"

"You mean, the green abomination you call an outfit?"

"It is plenty classy, thank you very much."

Ichigo sighed. There is little point in arguing with the man, so he decided to change the subject. "I'm thirsty. Is Tessai around? His tea is the best."

"Tessai is currently out with the kids for a supply run, but feel free to use the kitchen and help yourself to some tea."

Taking that as his cue to leave, Ichigo headed straight to the kitchen while Kisuke walked in the direction of his lab. Once a safe distance away from the orange-haired man — boy, he corrected himself — Kisuke let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

_'Get a grip, Kisuke. He's off-limits, and you know it,'_ Kisuke mentally reminded himself for the umpteenth time.

Easier said than done, when the subject of his very thoughts is walking around his home looking more delectable than ever, seemingly oblivious to the effects he has on the older man.

_'Maybe it's better if I skip tonight's party after all.'_

_**"I never knew you to be such a chicken,"**_ Benihime chided her wielder.

_'Better chicken than sorry.'_

With that in mind, Kisuke went back into his experiments, resolutely distracting himself from the distracting mental image of Ichigo in that luxurious dark kimono, kneeling in front of him with a deliciously flushed face, tongue jutting out to taste—

_'Fuck.'_

__________

  
In the kitchen, Ichigo found that there was already some tea, possibly left over from this afternoon. The fragrance tickled at his nostrils, smelling distinctly like cinnamon — one of his favourites — and his eyes landed on the two cups of tea sitting on the kitchen counter, both looking distinctly untouched. He took one of the cups, surprisingly still relatively warm to the touch, and gave it an experimental sip.

_'Mmm… Tessai's tea really is the best.'_

If he found it odd at all that two cups of tea just happened to be sitting on the kitchen counter — why would anyone pour themselves some tea only to ignore them afterwards? — he dismissed it as inconsequential. He emptied the cup in one big gulp, and proceeded to drink the other cup as well.

Sated, Ichigo decided to check the time. Only 30 more minutes before the Senkaimon will be opened for those in the Living World who are invited to tonight's party. For safety reasons, the Senkaimon will be connected to Kisuke's training grounds, to prevent anyone uninvited from entering — the wards in place made sure of that. All the Vizards are now living in Soul Society, as well as Yoruichi-san, so the only ones who will need the Senkaimon are himself, Getaboushi, Orihime, and Chad. Ishida was also invited, but he is overseas on vacation, and despite the fact that he has forged friendships with many Shinigami over the years, Ichigo is not sure if he would be comfortable being the only Quincy in a party filled with Shinigami. His dad was also invited, but it seemed that he chose not to go, citing work as the reason for his absence.

Deciding that he might as well use the spare time to do a little bit of exercise, he started heading to the training grounds, before abruptly pausing. He looked down at his outfit, still as luxuriant and majestic as before, and couldn't help but feel that it would be a waste to dirty the beautiful garment before he even stepped foot in the party.

_'Wait, didn't Getaboushi say I can change it by willing it in my mind?'_ Ichigo suddenly remembered. Deciding it was worth a try, Ichigo closed his eyes and pictured an outfit suited for battle.

The same fine glowing threads emanated from the "Magic Underwear" — _'couldn't he have come up with a better name??'_ — and enveloped Ichigo's body, before fading away and revealing a well-fitted black outfit reminiscent of what ninjas usually wear.

_'Wow, that's scarily convenient,'_ Ichigo thought, still finding it difficult that Kisuke's newest invention works so well.

_**"Maybe ya should picture something a lil' sexier for the party, King. No offense, but that kimono covered a lil' too much skin,"**_ Zangetsu suggested, distaste clear in his tone.

_'I thought we were going for classy, not skanky.'_

_ **"Che, and ya wonder why yer still a virgin."** _

_'S-shut up! Who cares about that?'_

_ **"Admit it, King, it bothers ya more than ya wanna admit. Yer 20, it's about time ya got laid; if ya don't do anything about it, I will."** _

_'You wouldn't dare!'_

The image of a manic grin, too wide and feral to be human, embedded itself in his mind and refused to go away. _**"Watch me try."**_

Ichigo refused to think about how exactly was Zangetsu planning to carry out his 'threat', and before he could distract himself any further, he jumped off the trapdoor and landed on to the now-familiar dusty terrain of Kisuke's secret training grounds.

He channelled his reiatsu in a way that has now become almost second-nature, and felt Zangetsu materialise in front of him.

"Up for a spar?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, adrenaline coursing through his veins and excitement singing in his blood as he shifted into a battle-ready stance.

His whitewashed twin cackled and mirrored his stance, madness and bloodlust rolling off of him in waves. "Thought ya'd never ask."

__________

While Ichigo and Zangetsu were still in the midst of trading blows and slashes too fast for most eyes to follow, a Senkaimon opened not too far off from where they were. To Ichigo's surprise, Rukia popped out of the Senkaimon and immediately headed his way.

"Ichigo! Don't tell me you forgot about tonight's party?"

Ichigo swiftly ended his spar and pulled Zangetsu back into his soul before he could protest. "Of course not, midget. Just killing time before the Senkaimon is ready. Byakuya sent you here to pick us up?"

"Nah, I just wanted to drop by. It's been a while since I've been to the Living World."

Ichigo realized that she was telling the truth — she hasn't been back since Yhwach was defeated, busy like everyone else with the rebuilding efforts.

"Ah. Good to see you. Is that what you're wearing for tonight?" Ichigo noticed that Rukia was in her usual black shihakusho.

"Nah, figured I'll change when I get there. You ready to go? Is _that_ what you're wearing? That's new," remarked Rukia, finally noticing Ichigo's ninja outfit.

"No, I'm wearing something else. I'll go get changed upstairs and let Getaboushi know it's time to go." Ichigo decided that there is no need to tell Rukia, or anyone for that matter, about this...Magic Underwear business.

"Ok, I'll come with you."

The two of them quickly made their way up the trap door, and found that Orihime and Chad had also arrived at the Shoten, both dressed in clothes more formal than Ichigo remembered ever seeing them wear.

"Kurosaki-kun! Is that what you're wearing for tonight?" Orihime asked with no small amount of confusion.

"Nah, I'm about to go change. You guys look great," Ichigo commented, noting Orihime's deep pink gown and Chad's well-cut gray suit.

Orihime blushed at the compliment. "T-thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

Chad simply acknowledged his compliment with a small nod. "Go Ichigo, we'll wait for you here."

Without another word, Ichigo started heading towards the bathroom, but decided to first alert Kisuke to the fact that they would be going to the party soon. Knowing him, it would take some time to disengage him from whatever experiments he's obsessing over at the moment.

Making his way to the lab, Ichigo stepped cautiously inside. He is among the few people that Kisuke actually allowed inside his precious lab, but he's been inside enough times to know that a small careless nudge or step in the wrong direction could potentially blow something up in his face, and he doesn't really want to go to a party with his face all sooty and singed.

He found the man hunched over a microscope of some sort, and decided to call him out from a safe distance away to avoid spooking the man — Kisuke can be incredibly single-minded in his focus when he wants to be. "Uh, Urahara-san, we're about to go to the party, so you might want to get ready soon."

Ichigo waited a few seconds before Kisuke showed any signs that he heard him at all. He slowly straightened his back and turned to face Ichigo, his eyes widening a fraction when he saw what Ichigo was wearing.

"Not you too? C'mon, it's just some ninja outfit. I'm gonna change back to the kimono for the party," Ichigo grumbled in exasperation.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Kisuke was having another mini-breakdown, which he desperately hoped wasn't showing on his face. The outfit barely showed any skin, but it clung to every curve, every muscle like second skin, leaving very little to the imagination, and Kisuke suddenly found it difficult to breathe. He has never seen Ichigo wearing something so tight-fitting, and he couldn't deny that it suits him _very_ well.

_'Damn, I must be more deprived than I thought if something like this is causing me to react like this,'_ Kisuke thought while trying his best not to salivate.

_**"Well, it has been a while since you got laid,"**_ Benihime supplied helpfully.

_'Like I need the reminder.'_

_ **"Doesn't change the fact that you will need to do something about it, soon, for the sake of your own sanity."** _

Deep down he knew that Benihime was right, but again, easier said than done. There is no way Ichigo felt the same way, and even if he did, he's not sure he wants to face the wrath Isshin is sure to bestow upon him should he defile his son in any way. And despite his reputation as a 'pervert', he's not exactly the type who enjoys meaningless one-night-stands.

When Kisuke continued to stare at him wide-eyed with an expression he couldn't quite name, Ichigo began to feel concerned. His outfit couldn't be that bad, right?

"Oy, Getaboushi? You look like you're seeing a ghost."

Kisuke blinked, and let go of the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. _'And to think that keeping my distance would diminish my feelings for the boy...how naive of me.'_

"Apologies, Kurosaki-san. You unintentionally reminded me of something...urgent that I completely overlooked, which I need to attend to right away. Please make your way over to the party without me; I will join you later once I deal with this little emergency."

Kisuke hoped that Ichigo wouldn't notice he was lying, but he had no choice — if he is to attend tonight's party at all, he needs to get a grip and make sure he won't do anything he will regret.

Ichigo frowned. "Is everything okay, Getaboushi?"

"Yes, it's nothing catastrophic, but I do need to deal with it soon, before it becomes potentially catastrophic."

"Are you sure you'll be able to make it to the party?"

Kisuke hesitated. "I can't say, it depends on how quickly I can resolve the problem. But I will try my best."

Ichigo couldn't help the slight pang of disappointment at hearing that. Kisuke sounded like he was...reluctant to go to the party. He's not always the best at detecting lies, but it sounded like Kisuke was making excuses to not go to the party. He may not have wanted to acknowledge it earlier, but he realized that Kisuke was a big reason why he even wanted to dress up for tonight.

Ichigo sighed. "Well, guess that can't be helped. We'll make our way over then, perhaps see you later?"

Kisuke nodded. "Yes, perhaps I'll see you later."

With that, Ichigo exited the lab, and Kisuke breathed a sigh of relief.

_**"Coward, that's what you are,"**_ accused Benihime.

_'I know, I know. But again, better chicken than sorry.'_

Or at least, that's what Kisuke tried to convince himself.

Refusing to think about it, Kisuke went back to drowning himself in his work.

___________

Ichigo closed the bathroom door behind him with a sigh, no longer as excited for the party as he was before.

_ **"No backing out of it, now, King."** _

He knew Zangetsu was right, he couldn't not go to the party. He never thought that being a _"war hero"_ could be so troublesome.

_'Dammit. Ohwell, time to change.'_

He closed his eyes and imagined the kimono he had on earlier, but felt something pushing back in his mind with a different image.

He realized too late that it was Zangetsu making good on his threat, and before he could do anything about it, he was enveloped from head to toe with fine threads of iridescent light, which promptly faded and revealed…

Ichigo gulped.

_'Zangetsu, this is not funny.'_

A mad cackle reverberated in his mind in blatant disagreement. _**"Yer looking good, King. I'm sure many people would agree."**_

_'That's not the point!! This...this is…'_ Ichigo couldn't quite complete the sentence in his mind, blushing furiously.

Because adorning his legs is a pair of black leather skin-tight pants that clung to him like a second skin, accentuating every dip and curve of muscle before ending off in a pair of black lace-up military boots that went up to the middle of his calves. The pants were secured by a black studded leather belt that accented his narrow hips in a decidedly fashionable way. As if that wasn't enough, his top happens to be a tight-fitting sleeveless black mesh/fishnet shirt with a zipper bisecting the front, currently zipped up to just below his chest. It pretty much doesn't cover anything — the mesh only provides a subtle shade for cover.

To make matters worse, a black leather choker is sitting snugly around his neck, together with a couple more black necklaces with silver pendants attached, and his wrists are similarly adorned with black cuffs, some of them studded.

He even has fucking earrings.

_'Zangetsu, this is not a costume party. I look like a joke.'_

_ **"Naw, ya look hot. That's what matters."** _

_'I'm changing back.'_

_ **"No ya can't."** _

_'What do you mean I can't??'_

_ **"The blond fuck didn't tell ya, but I can sense it — this thing will break if ya change again so soon. It's not designed to withstand frequent changes like this, at least not yet."** _

_'And you're telling me this now???'_

_**"Well, what did I say, King: watch me try,"**_ Zangetsu said with dark amusement, and in his mind he could see his face stretching into that trademark creepy grin.

Ichigo let out a frustrated growl. He couldn't believe he got outsmarted by his hollow like this, and he now has no choice but to wear this for the night. Zangetsu might be lying, but he can't risk changing and finding out he was telling the truth after all. It's either this, or no outfit at all.

_'You will pay for this.'_

_ **"If it gets ya laid, King, I say it's worth it. I must say, the piercings are unexpected, but a nice touch."** _

Ichigo thought he was referring to the earrings, but a downward glance revealed something he didn't notice before.

A pair of nipple piercings. Perfectly visible under his see-through top -- which might as well not be there at all, really.

Ichigo wanted to scream.

(And Zangetsu just cackled louder).

__________

The muted surprise from Chad, and the bumbling blush from Orihime — poor girl still hasn't gotten over her crush on him, it seems — were not entirely unexpected.

Rukia's glee, on the other hand, was downright terrifying. As soon as she saw him and his new 'outfit', she looked distinctly like the cat that got the cream, and he could almost see the schemes she was plotting in that brain of hers.

"Knock it out, midget. Whatever you have in mind, you can forget about it."

"C'mon Ichigo, you can't possibly be dressing up like this if there's no one in mind that you're trying to impress! And I never knew you had your nipples pierced!! Who is it?"

Her accuracy was unsettling, but Ichigo refused to budge. "No one. I told you, this outfit is Zangetsu's idea of revenge."

"And you can tell Zangetsu that I approve!"

The smugness he could feel radiating off of his hollow just served to infuriate him further. "Doesn't matter. Now drop it — we have a party to go to."

"But Ichigo, I can help—"

"There's nothing to help with."

"Don't lie, I can see you're blushing—"

"Shut it! It's just the heat."

"A wingwoman can do wonders, Ichigo—"

"I said I don't need one, now can we go??"

Reluctantly, Rukia relented. Ichigo could see that she hasn't given up yet, those eyes looked far too determined to make him feel comfortable, but for now it seems that crisis has been averted.

"Fine. Let's head on over, everyone's waiting!"

__________

The Senkaimon brought them right outside the sprawling estate that is the Kuchiki manor. The guards at the gate recognized them on sight and let them in immediately, though they both gawked at him in barely-concealed surprise, and one of them even leered in a way that felt distinctly off-putting. Ichigo internally groaned; he knew his outfit was eye-catching, but he didn't expect it to be _**this**_ much of a distraction. If this goes on, this is going to be one hell of a long night.

_ **"Told ya yer definitely getting laid tonight."** _

_'You **will** pay for this.'_

As Ichigo walked with his friends through the sheltered pathway leading into one of the main gardens, where he could see a big group of people scattered around and engaged in clusters of conversations, Ichigo held on to the hope that his friends would react less...dramatically. But his hopes were soon dashed when every familiar face that he passed by turned to him and promptly settled into varying degrees of shock and interest.

"Ichigo! You're—" Renji began, before he got tongue-tied as he noticed just what Ichigo was wearing, mouth frozen in a big 'O'.

"I don't wanna hear it," Ichigo grumbled with what sounded like resignation.

"My, Kurosaki-san, I must say you look very dashing tonight!" Shunsui commented with a distinctly suggestive smirk — and Ichigo refused to think about what that might mean.

"Err, thanks," Ichigo replied with no small amount of discomfort. He's never been the type to enjoy being the center of attention, and being surrounded by gawking faces, both familiar and foreign, made him wish the ground could just open up and swallow him whole.

Ukitake, dressed in an elegant silk kimono dyed in white and pale lavender, walked up to him and questioned curiously, "Did you make this yourself?"

"No, err...Zangetsu came up with it."

"Your zanpakutou?? I didn't know he could do that," Shinji mused, crossing his arms across his chest. Ichigo noticed that the man's blond hair had gotten longer, and that he had opted for a modern look tonight, his bright red blazer standing out among the more muted colors that the others had chosen to wear.

"My my, Ichigo, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you just came out of some secret sex dungeon," taunted Yoruichi with a smirk, clad in a sexy body-hugging golden dress that ended right below her butt, her long legs displayed for all to see.

"Oh yes," agreed Lisa with a lecherous grin, and a disconcerting amount of interest.

"H-hey!! Shut up!" Ichigo flushed, equal parts embarrassed and annoyed.

"Now, now, let's give the poor boy a break. Come with me, I'll show you where the food and drinks are," offered Shunsui with a smile, gesturing to Ichigo and the other three newcomers with him. "And ah, Abarai-san, it might be a good idea to close your mouth, lest a fly decide to intrude," he added cheekily.

Renji promptly slammed his mouth closed, and finally stopped staring at Ichigo, face red in embarrassment. Ichigo just sighed before following in Shunsui's lead, noticing for the first time that the man was dressed in a different floral kimono than his usual, this one brighter and more...flamboyant. Orihime and Chad followed closely behind him, while Rukia went her own way to change into her party outfit.

It will be a long night, indeed.

__________

Two hours later, and the party was significantly more crowded than it was before, laughter and chatter audible despite the music playing in the background. The party gradually shifted from outdoors to indoors as the evening progressed, specifically to the massive ballroom in the main wing of the estate, where a large empty area had been designated as the dance floor, with plenty of tables and bars around for people to drink and socialize.

And still no sign of Kisuke.

Ichigo was becoming more and more convinced that the green-clad idiot would not be coming after all. Despite how disappointing that is, he couldn't help but admit that he was having fun. After the initial shock over his appearance wore off and his friends acted more normally around him once more, he had a good time catching up and joking with them. He still caught people staring from time to time, but after a while it didn't bother him too much. Everyone came dressed to the nines, which is something he isn't used to seeing — even Rukia is dressed elegantly in a white backless gown — and he is even more thankful he sought out Kisuke for fashion help instead of wearing his own clothes, even if his current outfit is a bit too revealing for his liking.

Ichigo was somewhat surprised to find that a few of the Arrancar were also invited to the party. He saw Grimmjow, Nel, Halibel, and Starrk among others, all dressed in formal wear and looking much more elegant than he was used to seeing them — he especially couldn't believe Grimmjow could ever be anything remotely close to 'elegant', but even he had to admit that the bad-tempered bluehead looked pretty good in his all-white suit and electric blue tie. Apparently Shunsui had made an offer to grant them peace and amnesty, in return for their loyalty and collaboration. They agreed, and they have apparently been living in Seireitei and helping out with the rebuilding during the past 6 months. Ichigo had offered to help as well, but the Shinigami insisted that he focus on school and university entrance exams instead, things that he had been neglecting due to the war and everything else. It was good to see that the Shinigami and the Arrancar were at least tolerating each other and coexisting somewhat peacefully; he supposed that it helped that the Arrancar assisted with the rebuilding efforts.

A loud sound coming from somewhere nearby jolted Ichigo back to the present. He saw that it was Rukia, who was sitting across from him at the large table where he and many of his friends, including the Arrancar, were currently sitting. She had apparently slammed her beer glass on the table to get everyone's attention.

"Let's play a drinking game!" Rukia announced excitedly.

"What? Spin the bottle?" Ikkaku suggested.

"I was thinking of Never Have I Ever," Rukia proposed with a mischievous glint in her eyes, directed suspiciously at Ichigo.

_'Uh oh, this can't be good.'_

Before he could protest, many others raucously indicated their agreements, while Shunsui swiftly procured three bottles of sake and asked an attendant to bring enough cups for everyone. Ichigo had managed to stay off of alcohol throughout the night up until that point, but it seems that that streak will soon be broken.

Begrudgingly, he decided there is no harm in participating. Once cups were distributed and sake was poured, Rukia got the game started.

"So, I'll go first. Never have I ever...kissed a girl!" Rukia declared triumphantly.

Practically all of the men in the group took a sip of their drink (even Chad, to Ichigo's surprise) plus Yoruichi and Lisa — though Ichigo guessed that that shouldn't be a surprise, knowing the two women. He was a little surprised to see that Nel also drank; perhaps she isn't as innocent as he thought she was.

Renji noticed that Ichigo didn't drink. "Ichigo?? You never kissed a girl?" Renji commented with surprise.

Everyone's eyes landed on Ichigo, who immediately became intensely uncomfortable. _'Damn you, Renji.'_

"No," he answered with a frown.

Byakuya, who sat next to Rukia and whose turn was next, decided to do a little test. "Never have I ever...kissed a man."

Surprisingly, quite a number of the men took a drink, even those that drank for the previous round, notably Shunsui, Ukitake, Ikkaku, Shinji, Renji, Yumichika, even Grimmjow. All the girls, including Orihime, drank as well.

Ichigo's very obviously untouched cup of sake raised more than a few eyebrows.

"Seems like Berry here might be a fucking virgin after all," Grimmjow commented with a sneer.

"None of your fucking business," Ichigo retorted with a scowl.

"Seriously though, Ichigo, I meant it when I said I would help," Rukia said.

"And I meant it when I said I don't need help!" Ichigo really hopes that Rukia won't continue pushing him on this, his patience is wearing dangerously thin.

Deciding to help the poor boy and move on with the game, Shunsui intervened. "Well well, since it's my turn...never have I ever, had a crush on a teacher of mine."

A few people took a sip of their drink, but to everyone's surprise, this time Ichigo drank as well, albeit reluctantly.

_'Fuck.'_

_ **"Ya know ya coulda lied, King."** _

_'That would defeat the purpose of the game.'_

_ **"Tsk tsk, excuses."** _

Before he could make another comeback to Zangetsu's decidedly unwelcome commentary, he realized that things had gotten a little too...quiet.

Blinking, he looked around the table, and noticed that everyone was looking at him with identical wide-eyed flushed expressions. He registered a general feeling of shock from all of them, combined with a mixture of resistance and...hunger? Confused, he wondered if maybe it was just the alcohol causing their faces to heat up. He fully expected at least one person to demand to know who this "teacher crush" was, but to his absolute shock, the first thing he heard was-

"Mmmm…you smell incredibly tasty today, Strawberry."

His head whipped to the left, finding that the speaker was none other than Grimmjow, who looked at him with a distinctly predatory gaze. The moment Ichigo's eyes met his, he licked his lips in a way that made Ichigo shudder uncomfortably. _'Did he just say what I thought he did…?!'_

"I must agree, Grimmjow-san. I'm curious for a taste myself."

This time it came from Shunsui. What in the world??

He felt a hand on his wrist, and saw that Nel, who was sitting on his right, had reached out to touch him and shifted closer to him, her expression a mixture of embarrassment and...desire?? "Ichigo...your smell is making me feel funny…" she mumbled and bit her lip, looking like she couldn't believe what she was saying but unable to help herself. Her ample bosom, squeezed tightly and barely supported by her tight-fitting emerald green halter dress, pressed against his arm as she squirmed against him.

Looking around, he realized that **everyone** is looking at him with a dizzying amount of interest, and they gazed at him like one might appraise a particularly juicy piece of steak. Some looked downright ravenous — even from the other side of the table, he could distinctly see drool dripping down Yoruichi's chin and falling into her ample cleavage, barely covered by the skimpy golden dress she was wearing — while others seemed a bit reluctant — Byakuya and Ukitake looked like they were wrestling with themselves, gazing at Ichigo and then looking away, but their eyes looked glazed in a way that was unmistakably interested — but the hunger they all displayed towards him was almost palpable.

"Uhmm...guys? If this is a joke, I think this is going a bit too far," Ichigo hedged nervously, while trying to dislodge his right arm from Nel's grip — _**"-and titties,"**_ Zangetsu added unhelpfully, causing him to blush.

A hand on his left shoulder caused him to jolt in surprise, and he found himself face to face with Lisa, who happened to be sitting on his left and whose face was a little bit too close for comfort. "Ichigo-kun...let's go upstairs for a little bit of privacy. I'll show you a good time," Lisa promised with a lecherous grin, voice huskier than usual, as her hand began to massage his shoulder in a way that was definitely intended to be sensual. He also couldn't help but notice that she purposely leaned a bit forward, her loose low-cut dress hanging off of her body, allowing him to catch sight of a nipple peeking through. Ichigo blushed furiously before averting his eyes.

"No fuckin' way, I call dibs! He's mine first!" Grimmjow growled.

"No, he's mine!" Yoruichi chimed in, putting one foot on top of the table as if ready to start a fight, uncaring of the fact that the movement caused her already short dress to ride up even higher up her thighs. From where Ichigo was sitting, he could see a flash of hot pink underwear, causing his face to heat up even further, if that was even possible.

_**"How disappointing that there is even underwear in the first place,"**_ remarked Zangetsu with a yawn, causing a mental image of Yoruichi sans underwear to suddenly pop up in Ichigo's mind. Ichigo had a feeling that his face is probably closer to purple now.

"I believe Kurosaki-san, being a virgin, would benefit the most from an experienced lover," supplied Shunsui, no doubt implying that he is the most experienced of the group, and therefore should be entitled to being Ichigo's 'first'.

More protests and arguments broke out, each of them highlighting why they should be Ichigo's first, and Ichigo couldn't believe nor understand what is happening. None of his friends seemed to have been spared from this madness — even Toshirou, whom he knew has a crush on Karin, is trying to convince everyone that he is the best choice for Ichigo. _'Are they for real??? Am I dreaming???'_

_ **"No, King. It's all real."** _

_'Do **you** know what's going on?'_

_**"Unfortunately no. But it seems like yer definitely getting laid tonight!"**_ Zangetsu commented, cackling madly.

_'UGH!'_

Deciding that he couldn't stay there any longer and risk getting molested, he stealthily removed himself from the table, frantically trying to remember where the exit was.

To his horror, all his friends immediately noticed his departure, and started to give chase. What's even more unbelievable is that other Shinigami, people that he's never even met before, are also looking at him with the same hungry expressions, and began converging on him.

_'What the **fuck** is going on?!!'_

__________

_ **Back in the living world…** _

With Ichigo a safe distance away, Kisuke found it easier and easier to concentrate on the experiments he was working on. By now, the party is definitely well under way, and he decided that skipping it had been a brilliant idea.

Feeling suddenly thirsty, he looked around the lab for the water bottle he usually kept nearby. Finding it to be empty, he decided that a little kitchen break couldn't hurt. Tessai and the kids are still not due to be back for at least another 2 hours, so he's on his own.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, his eyes landed on two tea cups sitting atop the kitchen counter. With a jolt, he remembered that those were part of the experiment he was working on earlier today, which he completely forgot about thanks to Ichigo's unexpected arrival.

And both of the cups are empty.

Kisuke silently swore, remembering Ichigo saying he was thirsty, and helping himself in the kitchen. Even though Rukia, Orihime and Chad also came to the Shoten, he is almost certain that Ichigo was the one who drank the tea.

_'Shit…this is bad. Very bad.'_

Checking the time, he realized that more than two hours had passed since Ichigo went to the party. The special...concoction that he has inserted into the tea will only activate if it gets mixed with alcohol, so on the off chance that Ichigo has yet to consume alcohol at the party, crisis can still be averted.

He knows that Ichigo doesn't really drink, but considering the occasion, he can't afford to take chances. To be safe, he quickly dosed himself with the antidote, and brought whatever few of them he had with him just in case.

_'I guess I'll be going to the party after all. Let's hope I make it in time.'_

__________

  
Kisuke was most definitely _**not**_ prepared for the pandemonium that he found upon entering the Kuchiki manor.

Instead of finding party goers enjoying themselves and having a good time, he found hungry-looking Shinigami (and Arrancar) all restlessly searching for something. Or perhaps, someone.

_'Shit, it seems that I might have been a bit too late.'_

_**"No kidding. Seems like you're the only sane person left in this building,"**_ Benihime concurred.

A very lecherous-looking Yoruichi suddenly popped into his line of sight. "Oy, Kisuke! You haven't seen Ichigo, have you?"

"No, are you looking for him?" Kisuke asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we all are! If not for that asshole Grimmjow getting in my way I would've had my hands on him, but—mmf!!!"

Without giving her the chance to protest, Kisuke clamped her mouth shut and forced the antidote down her throat. She swallowed jerkily, and Kisuke released her. Blinking rapidly, Yoruichi shook her head a few times, and looked at Kisuke in confusion. "Kisuke? What…I was at the table playing a game...why—"

"I don't have a lot of time to explain right now, but let's just say that an experiment had gone wrong, and now I need to find Ichigo and try to fix this. Everyone seems to be affected by the spell. Here, I don't have a lot, but these should help nullify the effects — one vial per person. Cure whoever you can find, while I look for Ichigo."

Yoruichi took the small vials, looked around at the party guests around her — all of whom seemed to be in a daze, or possessed, or both — and nodded, still very confused but willing to trust Kisuke's judgment for now. "Okay, you owe me an explanation, Kisuke. I'll do what I can, go and fix this."

Kisuke didn't need to be told twice. He cast out his senses and tried to pinpoint Ichigo's location. He is understandably suppressing his reiatsu to avoid detection, but he has never been the best at reiatsu control, and Kisuke is nothing if not thorough.

He sensed him somewhere to the far back of the manor, and a few floors up. Following the trail, he carefully avoided all the rabid-looking party guests and made his way to where Ichigo seemed to be hiding. It didn't take him too long before he found himself standing outside of one of the many identical-looking doors that grace the lavish third-floor corridor. If Kisuke guessed correctly, this seems to be part of the residential wing of the Kuchiki estate.

Thankfully, the other guests are all mostly downstairs — none of them seemed to think to look upstairs, and he was thankful that the spell seemed to dampen their ability to sense reiatsu. He decided that it would be better to knock than to barge in unannounced.

He knocked three times. "Kurosaki-san? It's me."

No response. Perhaps he was afraid that he was also under the spell?

To his alarm, he noticed a distinct reiatsu signature climbing up the stairs — none other than Shunsui — and decided that there was no time to waste. He unlocked the door with a simple Kido he learned during his Onmi days, and quickly closed the door behind him upon entering, lock back in place.

"Kuro—"

Whatever he was about to say died in his throat, as right in front of him stood none other than Kurosaki Ichigo, dressed so temptingly it should be illegal, looking like one of his fantasies come to life. Despite the low lighting in the room, he could clearly see that Ichigo was most definitely **_not_ **dressed in the dark kimono he expected him to be wearing. He had no idea how — or why — Ichigo used the Magic Underwear to create such an...alluring outfit, but right now he looked like the embodiment of sin. His beautiful face was set in a deep scowl, body locked in a battle-ready stance, seemingly ready to fight him off if he dared to come too close, and he realized that Ichigo had no way of knowing that he wasn't also under the spell that seemed to hold everyone else captive.

Shunsui's incoming approach jolted Kisuke back to reality, and he quickly set up a Kido barrier to prevent detection. Once that was done, he kept his senses on high alert, paying close attention to the trajectory of Shunsui's movements. When it became clear that Shunsui was no longer heading their way, he turned to Ichigo and said, "Don't worry, I'm not under the spell. You can relax. I've also set up a Kido barrier to prevent others from sensing your reiatsu, so you are safe for the time being"

Ichigo's brows furrowed, but he seemed to see that Kisuke wasn't lying — he looked lucid enough, not rabid insane like everyone else, so he relaxed a little. "What the fuck is going on, Getaboushi? I spent the past half an hour running away from a horde of horny bastards who don't seem to understand the meaning of 'no', and I have no idea what caused this madness in the first place."

Kisuke scratched his head sheepishly. "Ah, it's a bit of a long story…basically, you accidentally drank a concoction I was working on, which happens to be meant to work in tandem with the Magic Underwear."

Ichigo recalled the two cups of tea he drank earlier, and growled in frustration. "You should know better than to leave dangerous experiments lying around like that!"

"I must admit that I got sidetracked by your arrival at the Shoten — it was not my intention to leave them there unattended," Kisuke reasoned.

Ichigo sighed. What's done is done, all he can do now is deal with the situation at hand. "So could you please explain to me why everyone is looking at me like some piece of meat and fighting over who gets me first?? They weren't like this when I arrived, and I drank the tea hours ago."

Internally, Kisuke wanted to point out that Ichigo couldn't really blame anyone for behaving that way, spell or not, given the way he is dressed tonight. But he dismissed that thought — now is not the time.

"That's because the concoction in the tea is only activated upon mixing with alcohol. That's actually why I rushed here, to warn you to stay off of alcohol for the night. But it seems I was too late."

"And what exactly is this concoction supposed to do?" Ichigo asked, somewhat afraid of the answer but needing to know the truth.

Kisuke decided to keep his explanation as clinical as possible. "It basically works together with your reiatsu to enhance your natural pheromones and make you smell incredibly alluring to anyone in your vicinity. The stronger your natural reiatsu reserves are, the more powerful the effect. This is not a completed prototype — the eventual product is supposed to allow the user to direct this allure to a specific person, or specific people, to work as a sort of seduction trap, if you may. However, I have yet to successfully incorporate that feature into the compound, so the way it is now, anyone who gets a whiff of your enhanced pheromones will find themselves uncontrollably aroused and helplessly drawn to you, and considering your reiatsu…I wouldn't be surprised if the entire manor is feeling the effects to some degree, even if they were never physically near you throughout the night."

Ichigo mulled that over, finding it to be pretty much consistent with what he has observed so far. "So how do we fix it?"

Now Kisuke looks uncomfortable. "I brought a few antidotes, but unfortunately they won't be enough for everyone. I've cured Yoruichi and passed her the remaining antidotes so she could help me cure as many people as possible while I searched for you, but 20 vials was all I had."

It didn't take a genius to know that 20 vials wouldn't even cover a quarter of the number of people affected. "And there is no other way?"

"Well, there is…" Kisuke hesitated.

"What is it?" Ichigo pressed, bracing himself for the worst.

Kisuke reluctantly answered, "The spell will nullify itself the moment you engage in sexual intercourse with someone."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "No fucking way."

"This spell was designed as a tool for the user to seduce his intended target, and is inextricably tied to the reiatsu of the user. The Onmitsukidou actually commissioned this project; they wanted a way for their agents to either get information from or kill their targets with as little collateral damage as possible. Under the effects of the spell, targets become very pliant and easy to manipulate; the user would be able to ask them any questions, make them do anything, by promising sex in return. Once the intended objective has been achieved, the user can then decide to dose the target with the antidote, or engage in sexual intercourse, and it doesn't necessarily have to be with someone who is affected by the spell. The act of sex causes a very specific type of reiatsu disturbance that affects the pheromones of the user, which cancels out the spell. Either one of these methods will nullify the spell and cause the victim, or victims, to forget anything that happened while they were under the spell."

Ichigo considered that. He had to admit, such an invention can be incredibly useful — not to mention dangerous — and he could understand why the Onmitsukidou would want something like this in their arsenal. But surely, there must be another solution. "Will the spell just...fade away, given enough time?"

Kisuke cringed. "I wish I could say yes, Kurosaki-san, but considering the uses the Onmitsukidou had in mind for this spell, I had it designed such that the user has absolute control over when the spell expires. That is to say—"

"So if I don't do anything, this will go on indefinitely?"

"...I'm afraid yes, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo resisted the urge to scream.

(Zangetsu simply cackled, gleeful and triumphant.)

__________


	2. The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ichigo is fully aware of the mess he's gotten into, what is he planning to do about this bloody spell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so so long!! Life has gotten real crazy in the past months, but I was determined, and here it is - the second and final chapter! Enjoy :)

“Normal speech.”

_ ‘Wielder thoughts.’ _

** _“Zanpakutou thoughts.”_ **

** _=======_ **

Shunsui couldn't recall ever being more turned on than he is right now. 

It makes no sense at all. Yesterday, Kurosaki Ichigo was someone he respected and admired for his monstrous strength and unshakeable moral compass. He wouldn't exactly consider them close, but they were definitely friends. 

Today, he felt as though he would  _ die _ if he didn't get his hands — and other body parts — on Ichigo  _ right now. _

Seriously, he never thought he could be so aroused to the point of it being  _ painful _ . He enjoys his kinks, pain in general doesn't usually bother him all that much — quite the contrary — but his cock has been straining and pulsating painfully for the past forty five minutes, begging for a release that he somehow knew could only be given by Ichigo. 

He's not sure why that was. He knew that Juushirou is still the one he loves — there's no questioning that — but right now his body is craving for Ichigo in a way that is irrational yet impossible to ignore.

To make things even more confusing, he knew that his lover, who was standing not too far away, was experiencing the exact same thing. Like him, he seemed to be desperately trying to find Ichigo while trying his best to withstand the discomfort of his own arousal. His face is deliciously flushed, a sight that Shunsui typically found extremely irresistible, yet the desire for Ichigo remained at the forefront of his mind, vanquishing any lust he might harbor for anyone else. What were the chances that both he and his lover happened to crave the same person? 

And not only them, everyone around him also seemed to be on the lookout for Ichigo, hunger and desire so thick in the air it was almost tangible. He knew the boy was attractive, but to be able to command this level of obsession...if he didn't see it with his own eyes, he would never have believed that such a thing was possible. 

'Dang, I know I'm old, but that boy can  _ run _ ,' Shunsui thought, recalling the way Ichigo deftly evaded all his pursuers while managing to not hurt anyone or damage the furniture. He wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but one moment he was playing a drinking game, and the next thing he knew he was somehow part of a horde of Shinigami — and Arrancar — all desperate and hungry for Ichigo, chasing him wherever he went, until his reiatsu suddenly became muted and most people were no longer able to track him. 

Well, Shunsui wasn't like most people. He managed to sense a faint trace of the boy's reiatsu even when it was muted, and he was so certain he had him...until that faint signature suddenly disappeared without a trace, and Shunsui was back to square one. For someone notoriously bad at controlling reiatsu, Ichigo's seemingly sudden mastery was more than a little puzzling.

And now Shunsui, and seemingly everyone else around him, are wandering the large estate in search of the orange-haired young man. With no reiatsu signature to home in on, no one knew where to start, but if everyone is feeling the same kind of painful arousal that he is feeling now, he could understand why nobody seemed inclined to give up. The sense of urgency and desperation is palpable, everyone competing to be the first to get the boy.

A mental image of the young man, dressed in his chosen attire for tonight — who would've thought that the youngster could be so bold? — persisted in the back of his mind, much as it had for the past forty-five minutes. His dirty mind continuously supplied him with images of Ichigo in various states of undress, on all fours, that perky ass lifted high up in the air, patiently waiting for Shunsui to—

"Soutaichou-san, can I have a minute?"

That delicious train of thought was unfortunately derailed, and Shunsui couldn't decide whether to be frustrated or thankful. He slowly turned to address whoever it was that sought his attention, finding none other than the Shihouin princess.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, how may I help you?"

"Say 'AHHH'," Yoruichi commanded without preamble, mimicking with her mouth exactly what she wanted Shunsui to do.

"Ara?" Shunsui responded in confusion. 

Without warning, before Shunsui could close his mouth, Yoruichi grabbed him by the chin and dumped the contents of a vial down his throat. 

Shunsui had no choice but to swallow the surprisingly pleasant-tasting liquid. Yoruichi released him, and a few seconds later, Shunsui looked around, blinking.

Wait, how did he get here? Wasn't he at the table, playing a drinking game? 

Looking around, he found himself in a corridor he couldn't quite recognize — though he knew it is most definitely part of the Kuchiki estate — and everyone around him seemed…strange. They looked like rabid dogs salivating after some unknown, invisible prey.

All except Yoruichi, who happened to be looking at him expectantly. 

"Yoruichi-san? I don't...I don't quite understand, I thought I was—"

"Yes, I get it. Trust me, I do. I don't have the full explanation, but it seems that some experiment of Kisuke's had gone wrong, and everyone here seems to be under some sort of...spell. He passed me all the antidotes he had, and asked me to cure whoever I could find while he searched for Ichigo to fix the situation. I figured I'd start with you," Yoruichi explained.

Shunsui mulled that over, looked around again, and asked, "So, the Kurosaki boy is the key to fixing this?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "Beats me. Like you, the moment I swallowed the antidote, I found myself at some random part of the mansion with no memory of how I got there. It seems that the antidote makes you forget everything that happened while under the spell, so I have no clue what happened before I was cured, but based on what I've observed since...it seems that everyone under the spell is, uh, lusting after Ichigo."

Which implied that Yoruichi and himself had been in the exact same predicament as everyone else around them right now, even if neither of them could remember such a thing. 

"It's actually quite incredible," Yoruichi commented. "When I found you, you looked feverish hot, and I could smell your arousal even before I decided to approach you. Then the moment you drank the antidote, all of that disappeared instantly." 

Shunsui wondered about that. He certainly didn't feel unusually warm in any way, and if he had been as aroused as Yoruichi made it sound, he probably should be at least half hard. Yet his cock feels perfectly flaccid, although his undergarment  _ does _ feel suspiciously wetter than it should be…

Sighing, Shunsui decided that it is of no consequence; what matters is that he has his faculties back in order, and he probably should focus on how to fix the situation. "You said that Urahara-san gave you all the antidotes he had?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, I still have 18 left. It clearly won't be enough to cure everyone, but it sounds like finding Ichigo will fix this in a more significant way. So while Kisuke figures that out, I'm supposed to help him cure whoever I could find. Based on my observations, it seems that the stronger Shinigami feel the effects of the spell more strongly; they look more...desperate, frantic, almost like they are in pain."

"So you're saying we should probably aim for the captains and vice-captains first?"

"That's what I thought. I can give you half of the remaining antidotes, and we can double team. What do you say?"

Shunsui grinned. "I say we best get going, my lady."

___________

Ichigo has been through numerous wars, lost his powers, and faced godlike demons in battle. 

Yet he doesn't recall ever being as terrified as he is now.

_ "The spell will nullify itself the moment you engage in sexual intercourse with someone." _

After the revelations, Ichigo had retreated to a bench along the far wall and sat down to think. Kisuke had kindly let him be, and kept quiet as Ichigo became lost in thought.

Kisuke makes it sound so simple, and technically it would be, if he didn't happen to be a blushing virgin harboring an impossible crush.

Ichigo didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse that the only person he could picture himself 'engaging in sexual intercourse with' happens to be right here in the room with him. All it takes is just 10 steps — or one giant shunpo step, perhaps — and he would be right where Kisuke is currently standing. The blond seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at Ichigo, guilt radiating off of the older man so thick he could sense it from the other end of the room.

** _"All ya gotta do is ask, King. Not like he can say no, what with ya lookin' like that,"_ ** Zangetsu purred.

_ 'I don't want him to agree to do it with me out of some misplaced sense of duty.' _

** _"The man's a pervert, I'm sure he'll jump at the chance,"_ ** Zangetsu remarked with a leer.

Ichigo couldn't deny that the man had such a reputation, but he's not sure if he could handle being just some meaningless fuck to someone he has actual feelings for. He kept alternating between looking at the floor and glancing up at Kisuke, indecision weighing heavily on his mind. 

He was jolted from his reverie when Kisuke suddenly spoke. "Ah, Kurosaki-san, if you'd like, you can just let me know who you have in mind, I'll look for them and bring them here for you. There's, ah, a bedroom just beyond that door, I'm pretty sure Kuchiki-san wouldn't mind you using it. This seems to be a guest room of some sort," Kisuke said, pointing at a door to the right of where Ichigo was sitting, which happens to be ajar, showing a plush bed beyond the doorway.

Ichigo's eyes met Kisuke's in surprise and briefly looked in the direction he was pointing at, before his face reddened considerably and he looked away, once again staring at the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. 

_ 'Hmm, could it be that he's too embarrassed to tell me who he has in mind?' _ Kisuke wondered. 

It is certainly possible that that is the case, but considering the fact that more than 10 minutes had passed since Kisuke finished explaining the situation, and the fact that those 10 minutes had featured nothing but complete and utter silence — of the awkward variety — Kisuke thought the boy could do with a little nudge. And if there is anything he could do to help Ichigo to fix this situation, he would do it with no hesitation.

Even if it breaks his heart in the process.

Kisuke had resigned himself to the knowledge that he would soon discover just who it is that Ichigo is interested in — because with an outfit like  ** _that_ ** , there is no way he didn't have anyone in mind that he wanted to impress — and the person would most definitely  ** _not_ ** be him.

He thought Ichigo would be a bit more...excited at the prospect of having an excuse to be intimate with his secret love interest, but he seems more distressed than anything else, as if he is expecting rejection from whoever it is that he has in mind. Kisuke wondered why that would be the case — anyone would be extremely lucky to hold the affections of someone as wonderful as Ichigo, and unless this love interest of his happens to be one of the 19 that Yoruichi managed to cure, rejection is completely out of the question. 

_ 'Could it be that he didn't like the idea of his love interest displaying affection only because of the spell, and not out of genuine attraction?' _ Kisuke thought.

He had to admit that such a concern is valid. He wished there was another way to fix this, but short of having Kisuke develop enough antidotes for everyone affected — which would probably take at least 6 months, due to the lack of ingredients readily available — there really is only  _ one _ solution, and Kisuke couldn't help but curse himself for unwittingly putting the young man in this situation. It really isn't like him to be so distracted that he would forget about such an important experiment, to the point of leaving it in the  _ kitchen _ unattended.

** _"As I said, you _ ** **really** ** _ need to get laid,"_ ** Benihime piped up with a smirk.

He steadfastly refused to let his thoughts linger on anything remotely resembling "getting laid", because all it does is fill his mind with images of Ichigo in his mesh top, zip fully undone, that sinful body writhing and undulating below him as he—

Yup, not going down that rabbit hole. Not when he's likely going to get his heart broken in the next few minutes. Even with the antidote safeguarding him against the effects of the spell, Ichigo's enhanced pheromones are still potent enough to affect him physiologically, especially at this proximity. His cock has been stubbornly erect ever since he first entered the room, and no matter how hard he tried to will it away, it simply refused to comply.

It didn't help matters at all that the way Ichigo is dressed tonight practically screams "fuck me". It is a big reason why Kisuke has spent the past 10 minutes — of awkward silence — trying his best  _ not _ to look in Ichigo's direction. Every contour of his muscled physique is accentuated beautifully — temptingly — and his top especially left almost nothing to the imagination.

Which reminded Kisuke of something that he has been trying very hard  _ not _ to think about — those goddamned  _ nipple piercings _ . He never expected Ichigo to be the type to be into piercings of any sort, and to see them on him through the mesh top was almost Kisuke's undoing. 

Kisuke suddenly felt wetness leaking out of his too-hard cock and decided that this train of thought is dangerous and counterproductive. Summoning all the willpower he could muster, he forced his erection down, took a deep breath, and managed some semblance of control over his wayward thoughts. 

Once he has calmed down, he realized that he had asked Ichigo a question earlier, and the boy has remained suspiciously silent until now — and even redder than he was before. Kisuke suspected that his earlier assumption (that Ichigo might be too embarrassed to divulge to him the identity of his love interest) is probably accurate, so he decided to try a different approach.

"Ah, if you prefer, I can also leave and give you some privacy; I'm sure it won't be a problem for you to resolve the situation. Anyone you have in mind is likely in this building, and probably under the spell," Kisuke said, trying his best to keep his voice level and maintain a cheerful expression as he slowly turned towards the door. "I'll see you back in the living—"

— and suddenly a pair of warm lips violently crushed themselves against his with enough force to bruise, knocking him backwards until his back hit the door with a loud thud.

Kisuke's eyes widened in shock, not quite able to comprehend what just happened. One second Ichigo was seated at the far end of the room, the next he was right in front of Kisuke.  _ Kissing him _ . He knew the boy was fast, but clearly he hadn't truly appreciated his speed until that very moment.

Just as suddenly, Ichigo pulled away abruptly, his expression pale and wide-eyed in horror and mortification, as though he couldn't believe he just did what he did.

Confused, Kisuke was about to speak but stopped when he saw Ichigo looking...angry? At seemingly no one in particular. 

_ 'Zangetsu!!! What the  _ fuck _ have you done?!!" _

** _"What yer too chicken to do yerself. Better thank me, King—"_ **

_ 'Thank you?? How dare—' _

"Err, Kurosaki-kun?"

Kisuke decided there was no harm in asking, and his tentative voice jolted Ichigo out of his internal battle with his all-too-smug zanpakutou, forcing him to look at Kisuke, who looked confused but...hopeful? That can't be right. 

He realized that he must have looked a little insane, standing there talking to his own zanpakutou in his own head. Ichigo resisted the urge to facepalm —  _ 'this can't possibly get anymore embarrassing!' _ — then scratched his head sheepishly and averted his eyes, too ashamed to look him in the eye. "Ah...sorry Getaboshi, that was...that was Zangetsu."

Kisuke was even more confused. "Your zanpakutou...took over your body to...kiss me?"

Ichigo cringed.  _ 'Fuck, how am I gonna get out of this one?'  _

Before Ichigo could stop him, Zangetsu took over his body once again, and said with a grin, "King's too chicken to say it himself, but the lad's been wantin' to fuck ya fer a while now, so—"

Ichigo retook control before Zangetsu could say anymore, but the damage had been done. 

_ 'You. Will. Pay. For this,' _ Ichigo seethed mentally.

Zangetsu cackled.  ** _"More like ya will thank me, King."_ **

While Ichigo continued to banter with Zangetsu in his head — eyes steadfastly averted from Kisuke's — Kisuke was having a mini-breakdown. Firstly, it was jarring to see the swift transformations between Ichigo and his inner hollow-slash-zanpakutou — despite the body and face being exactly the same, their expressions couldn't be more different, and it was akin to watching someone with an extreme case of bipolarity jumping from one personality to another. Secondly...whatever the hollow-slash-zanpakutou said — and did — are far too good to be true. It  _ couldn't _ possibly be true. He had to ask.

"Is it true?"

Ichigo looked up at Kisuke's sudden question. He considered lying, but he realized that he needed to have sex no matter what — thanks to the bloody spell — and if there is a chance that it can be with Kisuke… 

"...yes."

Ichigo blushed hotly, unable to believe he actually confessed. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, bracing himself for the rejection that was sure to come anytime now —

— only to feel a gentle finger lift his chin up and a pair of warm pair of lips planting themselves against his own.

It was Ichigo's turn to be surprised, but he quickly got over the shock and started responding to the kiss, unable to believe that  _ Kisuke is actually kissing him back. _ He closed his eyes and lost himself in the kiss, hands subconsciously gripping the front of Kisuke's jinbei as the kiss grew deeper.

It was everything he ever dreamed of, and more. Kisuke's lips were hot and demanding against his own, and when he felt a tongue probing his lips and asking for entrance, he gladly parted his lips and welcomed the intrusion. He never knew that kisses could feel  _ this _ good. Inwardly, he regretted having waited this long.

Ichigo's earlier fears that Kisuke might simply be entertaining him out of a misplaced sense of duty — or worse, guilt — suddenly resurfaced. He abruptly pulled away, and at Kisuke's confused look, he rushed to explain, hiding his embarrassment with his typical scowl, eyes averted away from Kisuke's. "I, uhm. I hope you're not just doing this because of guilt, or duty. Y-you don't have to if you don't want—"

"Ichigo, look at me."

The way Kisuke said his name — and the fact that  _ Kisuke actually called him by his first name _ — brought an unexpected wave of pleasure, causing him to shudder involuntarily. 

_ 'Damn, who knew that I could get undone by something as simple as that?' _

** _"Yer a virgin. Figures."_ **

Ignoring Zangetsu, Ichigo slowly looked up, meeting Kisuke's gaze and silently prompting him to speak.

"Now, the first thing you should know is that no one has ever successfully managed to kiss me against my will," Kisuke began.

Ichigo couldn't do anything else but nod. Kisuke is a very capable man, it's not difficult to believe that he is telling the truth.

"Which is to say, Ichigo...no amount of guilt would have made me kiss you if I didn't truly want it too. And I have wanted to kiss you for a very, very long time."

Ichigo gulped, unable to believe that any of this is real. Yet Kisuke's eyes radiated nothing but honesty. 

Kisuke continued, "God knows it makes me feel like the worst kind of pervert. I never allowed myself to entertain any thoughts of seducing you, what with you being so very  _ young _ … not to mention Isshin would probably behead me if he knew. But now that I know you feel the same way...I couldn't find it in me to say no. Not when I've wanted this longer than I care to admit."

Ichigo remained silent, disbelief and hope warring with each other as he struggled to come to terms with the knowledge that  _ his feelings for Kisuke are reciprocated. _ And have been for a while. He couldn't help but feel a little foolish for not doing this sooner.

** _"Told ya ya'll thank me,"_ ** Zangetsu quipped smugly.

Ichigo resolutely ignored Zangetsu and finally found his voice. "So, I can... kiss you again?" Ichigo asked, eyes uncertain but hopeful.

In response, Kisuke brought his right hand up and cupped Ichigo's cheek, gaze more tender than Ichigo ever recalled seeing.

"Like you need to ask."

— was all Ichigo heard before those lips found his once more.

__________

15 minutes later, Yoruichi and Shunsui found themselves back at the very table where the madness began, with the 18 individuals they managed to cure. 

It hadn't been easy finding everyone; the estate was massive, and there were too many people for reiatsu detection to be easy or effective. However, they managed to locate all the captains except Mayuri — Shunsui recalled seeing the man at the start of the party, but he hasn't seen him since. 

For Ichigo's sake, Shunsui fervently hoped that Urahara will fix the situation before the creepy scientist gets his hands on the boy. He shuddered, not wanting to contemplate what would happen to Ichigo otherwise.

Even though the antidote makes you forget everything that happened while you yourself were under the spell, as one of the first to be cured, Shunsui had found himself privy to many of his colleagues' sexual propensities and how they looked in a state of sexual arousal, without the luxury of forgetting about it afterwards. 

Some — Lisa-chan and Nanao-chan especially — looked so sexy that Shunsui almost found himself turned on as well — yes, he still loves Juushirou the most, but he can appreciate feminine beauty just as well as masculine ones. 

Some, however...made Shunsui wish someone had devised a kido for selective memory removal.

He recalled finding Zaraki-taichou in the garden, crazed with need and hunting for Ichigo with an expression that promised pleasures of the sadistic variety…yes, he definitely wished there was a way to un-see that.

Yoruichi encountered Ichigo's 2 human friends, Orihime and Chad, and decided to cure them, even though there were many decidedly stronger candidates. This turned out to be a good decision; they discovered that Orihime's "rejection" ability is actually quite effective in countering the effects of the spell.

But they soon learned that while the antidote completely nulls the spell, Orihime's ability only provides a temporary respite. On top of that, unlike the antidote, Orihime's ability does not affect the memories of the affected.

Which means they remember  _ everything _ . In  _ vivid _ detail.

Poor Renji could recall every moment of painful arousal, every naughty image of Ichigo supplied by his drugged-up brain, to his ultimate horrification and embarrassment. And when he looked around at the still-unhealed Shinigami wandering around the ballroom, he  _ really _ didn't want to think about how he probably looked just as desperate and pathetic as the rest of them.

And then, just as he began to feel grateful that he was at least cured from that madness, the spell overtook him once more, just as strong as before. Repeated healing attempts by Orihime yielded the same result, so after a while they decided it was a fruitless endeavor. Isane's attempts with a healing kido proved just as ineffective.

"Well, now that the antidotes are used up and nothing else seems to work, what do we do?" Ukitake asked.

"I don't know if we can do anything other than wait," Shinji remarked unhappily.

"Perhaps we could try and make sure no one gets their hands on Kurosaki before Urahara can fix the situation?" Rose suggested.

Yoruichi hummed in approval. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Perhaps Kisuke could use some help."

"How do you suppose we do that? We can't sense either of their reiatsus," Toshiro pointed out.

Yoruichi grinned, fangs glinting in the light, giving her an almost feral look. "Watch me try."

__________

In the end, a small group decided to follow Yoruichi as she began searching for her old friend and the orange haired boy, while the rest remained at the table in the ballroom. Kisuke had done a good job hiding their reiatsus, but Yoruichi wasn't the leader of the Onmitsukidou for nothing. She also happens to be more familiar than most with Kisuke's reiatsu signature, so after a while she managed to discern a faint trail, and asked those with her to mute their own reiatsus down, in case Kisuke mistook them as a threat. 

The trail led Yoruichi to a nondescript door on the third floor. Yoruichi decided to try calling for her friend, "Oy Kisuke, you in there?"

No response.

Shunsui whispered, "Are you sure this is the place? I can't sense anything from here."

"I'm pretty sure. Wait here, I'll check inside," Yoruichi commanded.

Shunsui, Ukitake, and Rukia obediently stayed put while Yoruichi quickly unlocked the door with a kido and quietly stepped inside. 

Yoruichi began. "Kisu—"

"Mmmmhh…."

Yoruichi's eyes widened at the unexpected sound and her head whipped towards the left, where the noise seemed to be coming from. Her eyes landed on a slightly open door on the far left, and from her vantage point, she could see the distinct green of Kisuke's usual attire, seemingly on all fours on top of a bed.

On top of  _ someone _ .

Whose bright orange hair could be seen peeking under Kisuke's pale blond locks.

"Ah...Kisuke! Mmmm…."

It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly what they were doing. Yoruichi quickly shunpo-ed out of the room and closed the door softly behind her, meeting her companions' expectant looks with a huge shit-eating grin.

"Did you find them?" Ukitake asked.

"Oh yes, most definitely," Yoruichi purred, looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Ah, so is there anything that Urahara-san needs help with?" Rukia asked.

Yoruichi shook her head, and was about to answer, when a particularly loud moan could be heard from inside the room.

All three pairs of eyes widened in shock. 

Despite the muted quality of the sound, what with several doors and walls separating them from the inner bedroom, it wasn't difficult to guess what that sound meant.

And who the voice belonged to.

"That...is that Ichigo?" Rukia asked, a faint blush beginning to form on her pale face.

Another faint moan erupted from somewhere behind the closed door, this time accompanied by the muted (but distinct) sound of flesh slapping on flesh, and left no doubt as to what was happening inside the room. Rukia's blush deepened even further, while Ukitake managed an embarrassed smile.

Shunsui smirked, amused. "So this is Urahara's way of  _ fixing _ the situation eh? The sneaky bastard."

Yoruichi grinned deviously. "My old friend never disappoints."

"So what should we do now? It doesn't look like they need...help," Ukitake remarked sheepishly.

Yoruichi cast out her senses, noticing that the kido barrier Kisuke set up to mask his and Ichigo's reiatsu had begun to weaken, thanks to him being...distracted at the moment. Some of the stronger Shinigami and Arrancar that they have not healed yet are starting to be able to sense faint traces of Ichigo's reiatsu, and he could sense them slowly heading in this direction.

"I don't know if this is truly the solution that will undo the spell completely, but I know Kisuke; he wouldn't be doing this if it's not important. I say we help prevent them from being interrupted prematurely, what do you say?" Yoruichi suggested.

All they could do was nod.

__________

Lost as Ichigo was in the new, unfamiliar sensations that his body was currently bombarded with, he didn't realize that they had gradually shifted from the anteroom to the bedroom until he found himself lying down on a particularly soft bed.

Kisuke never stopped kissing him that entire time, and now his lean body was draped over Ichigo's slightly smaller frame, his elbows planted on the bed next to Ichigo's head. Ichigo found that he  _ really _ liked having the weight of Kisuke's body pressing down on him, and with a flush of embarrassment, he realized that he could feel something distinctly hard pressing against his thigh. 

That realization jolted Ichigo out of his haze, and he reluctantly broke the kiss. At Kisuke's questioning gaze, he averted his gaze and admitted in embarrassment, "I...ah, I've never d-done this before."

Kisuke held his chin and gently coaxed him to look at him once more. When Ichigo's eyes met his, he began, "I guessed as much. I'm sorry that the situation is so messed up, I wish there was another way to undo the spell...I don't want to rush into this if you don't want to. We can wait—"

"No no, I...I want this. I want you. And we can't wait, not when everyone is…" Ichigo trailed off, not sure how to articulate what he had in mind.

"Stark raving mad with desire for you?" Kisuke quipped with an amused quirk of his lips.

Ichigo blushed and scowled. "I suppose. I don't exactly want to hide here indefinitely…"

Kisuke chuckled, before his gaze once again turned serious. "I know the circumstances are unique, but I meant what I said. I want you to be sure that this is what you want."

_ 'And that  _ **I** _ am what you want,' _ Kisuke mentally added, his guilt and muddled sense of self-worth once again making it difficult for him to simply accept that Ichigo wanted him.  _ Him _ , of all people. It would be one of the hardest things Kisuke ever had to do, what with Ichigo looking deliciously flushed, body pliant and warm beneath his own, pheromones potent and assaulting his hypersensitized nerves, but if Ichigo wanted him to stop, he would. 

Ichigo brought a hand up to cup Kisuke's cheek and spoke, eyes determined. "I admit I'm a little nervous, this being my first time and all...but there's no one else I'd rather do this with. I want you, Kis—ah, it's okay if I call you Kisuke?"

_ 'Of all the things he had to ask,' _ Kisuke thought, equal parts fond and exasperated. "At this point, if you were to call me anything else, I'd be inclined to punish you for it."

Despite Ichigo's innocence and lack of experience, it was clear to him that the kind of 'punishment' Kisuke had in mind was of the…X-rated variety. Flushing in embarrassment, yet feeling strangely bold, Ichigo met Kisuke's gaze and said, "Maybe I  _ want _ to be punished,  _ Urahara-sensei _ ."

Kisuke groaned, his cock jumping at Ichigo's suggestive words and expression.  _ 'For a virgin, he is a frighteningly quick study.' _

Instead of giving Ichigo a verbal response, Kisuke held his gaze and ground his hips down. Hard.

The unexpected move sent a jolt of pleasure shooting through Ichigo's nerves, radiating outwards from his cock — which is currently straining in his tight leather pants and pressing insistently against Kisuke's thigh — to his entire body.

An involuntary moan escaped him — "Mmmmph—!" — only to be swallowed almost immediately after as Kisuke's lips assaulted his once more, passionate and unyielding.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you?" Kisuke mumbled even as he continued kissing him, rolling his thigh against Ichigo's clothed erection to elicit more delicious sounds from the young man.

"Mmmh!!" Ichigo moaned louder this time, back arching off the bed in response, his entire torso pressed flush against Kisuke's. Refusing to be completely outdone by the older man, he decided to follow his lead and began experimentally grinding his hips in time with Kisuke's movements.

Kisuke gasped, breaking off the kiss to take a quick breather to calm himself down, bringing his hips higher to put some distance between his lower body and Ichigo's. "I may be experienced, but it's been a while since I've done this. If you keep doing that, this will be over very quickly."

Knowing that he has such an effect on the older man made Ichigo feel both proud and incredibly aroused. Emboldened, Ichigo mischievously ignored the warning and grabbed Kisuke's ass to bring his hips down and pressed his groin firmly against his, squeezing the taut — and very perky — ass in the process. Kisuke immediately slammed his hips down firmly against Ichigo's, trapping his lower body against the bed, rendering Ichigo's hips completely immobile. At the same time, he swiftly grabbed both of Ichigo's wrists, removing those hands from his behind, and held them down against the bed above his head. 

"Patience, Ichigo. Good things come to those who wait," Kisuke promised breathlessly, gaze heated and intent. 

Ichigo tried to squirm in protest, but he suddenly felt something cool around his wrists and ankles. Kisuke released his wrists and got up to his knees — Ichigo immediately missed the warmth — while looking at Ichigo appraisingly. Freed from the pressure of Kisuke's hold, Ichigo tried to move his arms.

And found, to his surprise that he couldn't.

Looking up, he saw glowing red strings attached to the bedposts tying both his wrists together, forcing them in place. He found similar strings tying his ankles to the bedposts at the other end of the bed, but unlike his hands, the feet aren't tied together — in fact, they were tied in such a way that his legs were spread as wide as the bed could accommodate. 

His head whipped towards Kisuke, expression filled with disbelief and mild outrage — the sneaky bastard, tying him up without his permission! — but when his eyes met Kisuke's, he immediately shivered at the intensity of the desire and  _ lust _ he could feel radiating off of the older man. 

He gulped, but quickly re-channeled his outrage and demanded, "D-did you just use kido to tie me up to the bed?!"

Instead of answering, Kisuke merely raked his eyes over Ichigo's form with barely-concealed hunger. "Mmmm...you look very delectable like this,  _ I-chi-go _ ," Kisuke purred from his position, sitting in seiza in the empty space between Ichigo's spread legs. His body language appeared deceptively calm, but his eyes told a different story; intent, and full of promises of debauchery.

Ichigo flushed hotly, but didn't back down. "You—you can't just tie me up like this!"

"Tsk tsk, I thought somebody wanted to be punished earlier? Well...this is what you get for not listening to your elders. Now be a good student, pay attention and learn."

Ichigo was about to ask what the hell Kisuke was talking about, when the older man deftly unzipped his top in one smooth motion and bared his torso to the cool night air. Before he could even gawk in surprised embarrassment, a hot mouth latched itself onto his neck, and fingers started playing with his right nipple.

"Ahh!" Ichigo moaned, the touch surprisingly pleasant and unbelievably erotic. 

"Mmm, so responsive," Kisuke mumbled as he continued licking and sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck, while his fingers played around with the metal ring on his nipple.

Kisuke's mouth and fingers were causing all sorts of unfamiliar — but decidedly pleasant — sensations to erupt all over his body, and forcing sounds out of Ichigo that he couldn't believe he was even capable of producing. Ichigo wanted to cover his mouth with his hands to stop the embarrassing sounds from coming out of his traitorous mouth, but the kido bonds refused to budge, and his hands remained dutifully trapped in place.

"Don't hold back, Ichigo. I want to hear you," Kisuke commanded, before biting on his neck particularly hard.

"Aaagh!!" Ichigo couldn't help the particularly loud moan this time, the pain surprisingly bringing with it a jolt of pleasure that shot straight down to his already-straining cock. 

Kisuke sensed the surge of arousal, and Ichigo felt him smirk against his neck. "My my, wouldn't have expected you to be the kinky type, Ichigo. Though I suppose the attire hinted at such."

Just as he said that, he mercilessly pinched his nipple, and Ichigo couldn't even muster the energy to be embarrassed before the foreign blend of pleasure-pain assaulted his senses once more, and another loud gasp-moan escaped him. 

Kisuke continued playing Ichigo's body like an instrument, eliciting sounds from the young man that made his already-leaking cock wet his undergarments even further. After a while, he decided to abandon Ichigo's neck in favor of his nipple, mouth and tongue sucking and nibbling on his pierced nipple like it's a piece of candy.

The first feel of Kisuke's warm mouth on his nipple made Ichigo instinctively arch his back upwards to get more of that delicious warmth. Kisuke smirked. "So sensitive, Ichigo…I must say, I never expected you to be the type to be into nipple piercings."

Ichigo was still coherent enough to scowl and respond, "It's not me, it's your stupid Magic Underwear's fault — and Zangetsu's."

Kisuke arched his eyebrows at that. He didn't know that his Magic Underwear was advanced enough that it could even manifest piercings — completely realistic ones, at that — and the implication that Ichigo's zanpakutou had somehow taken over his body — or perhaps his mind, in this case — to influence the garment design was more than a little intriguing. Filing away that information for later, he remarked honestly, "Nonetheless, I find them incredibly sexy."

Before Ichigo could respond, Kisuke resumed sucking and licking his nipple in earnest — successfully distracting him once again — while his hand continued to play with his other nipple, alternating between rolling it between his fingers and pinching hard on it. Despite the piercings being crafted out of reishi, it felt absolutely as real as a normal piercing, making his nipples unbelievably sensitive, and everything Kisuke was doing was heavenly and torturous all at once. 

"Ngghh Kisuke!! Please…" Ichigo didn't know what he was pleading for, but he knew he would slowly go insane if things continued this way for much longer.

Kisuke's warm mouth was suddenly on his ear as he whispered, "Mmm? Please what,  _ I-chi-go _ ?"

Ichigo shivered. "Ah...I don't know, just…stop teasing me," he pleaded.

In response, Kisuke's tongue suddenly flicked out and licked his earlobe. Ichigo moaned at the unexpectedly pleasant sensation, and shuddered as Kisuke's rich baritone sounded in his ear immediately after. "Patience, Ichigo. Good things come to those who wait."

Ichigo wanted to smack Kisuke and tell him to fuck him senseless or else, but his brain promptly stopped functioning when Kisuke's hand suddenly landed right on his groin.

And squeezed.

Hard.

"Ahhh—mmmf!!" Kisuke's lips covered Ichigo's once more, swallowing his moans even as his hand continued to massage his still-clothed manhood. Ichigo's hips undulated in time with Kisuke's movements, seeking more friction. From time to time, Kisuke would use his free hand to randomly pinch one of Ichigo's nipples, and whenever he did that, he could feel Ichigo's cock tensing and jerking, reaffirming his earlier suspicion that Ichigo enjoyed a little bit of pain. 

That knowledge made Kisuke growl inwardly. If he found Ichigo desirable before, now he found him utterly irresistible. He couldn't wait to claim him as his.  _ 'Mine, all mine'. _

Kisuke decided that it's about time the hindrances — namely, clothing — be shucked out of the way. While continuing to make out with Ichigo to keep him distracted, he sneakily used a kido designed to undo the Magic Underwear, using the hand currently massaging Ichigo's cock — and therefore in direct contact with the Magic Underwear. Ichigo's clothes slowly dissolved into reishi, and suddenly all he had on was the black G-string.

Ichigo distantly felt strange fluttery sensations across his skin, but dismissed it as inconsequential, lost as he was in the feel of Kisuke's lips and tongue against his own, and of Kisuke's hand massaging his groin. However, when he felt Kisuke's hand touching the bare skin of his cock without any fabric layer separating them, his eyes shot open and he abruptly pulled away from the kiss.

He looked down and saw nothing but that goddamn black G-string, the triangular fabric covering the front of his groin pushed aside to let his cock spring free. Kisuke returned to his earlier position — sitting in seiza between Ichigo's legs — and beheld Ichigo's cock for the first time, holding it firmly in one hand.

"Mmm...perfect," Kisuke purred, licking his lips, finding the shape and size and feel of Ichigo's manhood to be utterly, undeniably perfect. 

"H-how did you do that?! Where are my clothes?!" Ichigo demanded, scowling and blushing all at once, unable to decide if he's pissed at being outmanoeuvred once again, or embarrassed at being naked, or pleased that Kisuke found his junk so...attractive.

Kisuke tsked. "The Magic Underwear is imbued with a special kido to allow it to manipulate reishi to create clothing. It only makes sense that it can be cancelled out using a corresponding kido," he explained, eyes on Ichigo's face but hand never letting go of Ichigo's shaft. "I figured that this way is more...convenient. Although it's a pity that those nipple piercings disappeared with it," Kisuke noted with mild disappointment.

Ichigo wanted to protest at the fact that he was practically naked while Kisuke still had all his clothes on, but in one swift movement, the warm wetness of Kisuke's mouth suddenly enveloped Ichigo's cock, effectively causing Ichigo's brain to short-circuit once again.

"Ah — Kisuke!!" Ichigo gasped, and before he could stop himself, his hips jerked up and he came hard inside Kisuke's mouth. 

Kisuke's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly recovered and happily swallowed everything, lapping up every last drop.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's vision registered nothing but a blinding whiteness, mind sluggish and limbs jellyfied from what was probably the most intense orgasm of his entire life. He could feel his body tingling everywhere, his hips jerking involuntarily in response to the slow, deliberate licks that Kisuke continued to pamper his cock with to prolong his orgasm. As Ichigo slowly regained his faculties, he began to flush in mortification, realizing how embarrassingly quickly he came.

"I'm so sorry," Ichigo began haltingly — and if not for those stupid kido bonds, he would've used his hands to hide his face in shame. 

Kisuke's mouth let go of Ichigo's still-hard cock with a wet pop — which had Ichigo inhaling sharply in surprised pleasure — and asked, "What for?"

"You know why," Ichigo answered, scowling, too embarrassed to meet Kisuke's gaze.

"For coming too quickly?" Kisuke clarified bluntly.

Ichigo squawked. "Y-you don't have to say it!" 

Kisuke brought his face up so it's right above Ichigo's, used one hand to tilt his chin so he had no choice but to face him, and gently said, "I don't think of you any less for it. It's your first time, it's to be expected. In fact, I find it rather cute."

Ichigo scowled harder, not appreciating being called 'cute'. Kisuke, feeling mischievous, decided to add, "Plus, I can't complain; you taste  _ really _ good."

Ichigo's scowl was instantly replaced by a pair of bugged-out eyes and quickly darkening cheeks as he spluttered, "D-don't just say such things lightly!"

Kisuke chuckled. "Ah, but I'm telling the truth. See for yourself," was all he said in warning before his lips landed on Ichigo's once more.

Ichigo had no choice but to oblige, tasting traces of himself on Kisuke's lips and tongue and finding that the taste was surprisingly not that bad. He wasn't sure if semen generally tastes that way, or if every person has a unique flavor. 

** _"Ya'll find out soon enough,"_ ** Zangetsu piped up with a knowing smirk. 

The thought of tasting Kisuke brought a jolt of arousal and a flush of embarrassment all at once. At the same time, he suddenly remembered the reason why he was doing this with Kisuke in the first place. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and asked, "So...is the spell undone now? I mean, I came…"

"Unfortunately, only an orgasm resulting from sexual intercourse can undo the spell," Kisuke answered, tone laced with guilt and regret. 

Ichigo frowned. "Not again, Kisuke. I told you — I want this. I want you. Don't feel bad about it. I only asked because I was curious; even if that was enough to undo the spell, I would still want you to fuck me."

Kisuke groaned, cock twitching in arousal. "Ichigo —"

"And you still have too many clothes on."

At that, Kisuke smirked. "Demanding, aren't we?"

Ichigo scowled. "It only seems fair," he grumbled.

Kisuke chuckled. "Well, if you put it that way…"

Without warning, all Ichigo could see was blackness. A sensation not unlike the ones he could feel around his wrists and ankles now surrounded his eyes and head, and he realized that the shopkeeper had now kido-blindfolded him.

"Gah, Kisu—ahhhh!!" Ichigo's protests quickly devolved into incoherent moans as a warm mouth once again settled around his still-hard cock, the skin still hypersensitive from his recent orgasm.

Then all of a sudden, that mouth disappeared, and Ichigo frowned, confused —

— and shuddered as a warm breath suddenly tickled his ear, tongue flicking out at an earlobe teasingly, before disappearing as quickly as it came.

And the barrage of touches continued, in no particular pattern, with irregular intervals in between —

— a thumb and a forefinger rolling his left nipple and pinching it hard before leaving just as quickly.

— a warm breath on his neck, hinting at a touch yet never quite touching.

— a playful lick on a nipple. 

— a sudden caress on his balls.

— a feeling of warmth on his pubic hair, which might have come from Kisuke's hand or mouth hovering nearby — Ichigo couldn't tell — but the touch never came.

Sometimes, it felt as though Kisuke shunpo-ed between one touch to the next. 

Other times, it felt like an eternity had passed between one touch to the next. 

Blindfolded as Ichigo was, he had no way of knowing where the next touch was going to land. It made him tense with anticipation — and turned him on more than anything else Kisuke had done so far. Often times, he was so high-strung in anticipation that when the long-awaited touch finally lands, all that pent-up tension exploded like a flood, and he couldn't have stifled his reactions even if he tried. He jerked, he moaned, he sighed, he gasped — and Kisuke milked it all, greedily drinking in the sights and sounds, which grew increasingly needier and more desperate as time went by.

In between touches, Kisuke had sneakily and stealthily divested himself of his clothes, and now he is as naked as the day he was born. Ichigo, distracted as he was by Kisuke's "surprise touches", was completely clueless about Kisuke's nudity. 

Well, Kisuke plans to rectify that soon. 

Slowly and quietly, he placed himself on all fours such that his body hovered quite a bit above Ichigo's, hands planted next to Ichigo's chest and knees planted between Ichigo's spread legs, carefully making sure that his body wasn't touching Ichigo's in any way, before slowly beginning to lower his body down towards Ichigo's.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's entire body was tensely anticipating where and when the next touch was going to be, slowly going crazy with need, when all of a sudden, something hot and hard — and definitely not a hand or a mouth — came in contact with his manhood.

Ichigo gasped and blushed, knowing without a doubt that the thing that just touched his cock was Kisuke's very own  _ naked _ erection. Before he could fully process that, Kisuke's lips landed on his own without warning, and his upper torso pressed flush against his own, naked skin on naked skin. Kisuke's naked lower body followed shortly after, his manhood brushing against Ichigo's once more.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss, beyond turned on at this point, and rolled his hips to match Kisuke's movements, loving the feel of their cocks rubbing against each other. However, far too soon, Kisuke lifted his hips high out of reach, and the rest of his body quickly followed, detaching from Ichigo completely.

"Ugh, stop being such a fucking tease!" Ichigo groaned in frustration, completely helpless — bound and blindfolded — and desperate for release. 

Kisuke chuckled from somewhere above Ichigo. "What did I say, Ichigo? Good things come to those—"

"—who wait, yes I fucking get it, just — get on with it, will you?" Ichigo snapped, impatient. 

"With what?" Kisuke asked with mock innocence, voice full of mirth. 

Ichigo merely growled in response, not sure he wants to entertain Kisuke by answering such a stupid question, but he was distracted soon enough by the feel of a tongue trailing down his neck, towards his nipple — which is no longer pierced, but still goddamn sensitive — and still further down, until Kisuke's warm breath ghosted over the tip of his cock.

Ichigo's breath hitched, anticipating that hot wetness to once again envelop his manhood, only to feel Kisuke's warm breath trailing lower still…

...until a tongue suddenly flicked out right at the edge of his butthole.

"Ahhh!!" Ichigo screamed as his entire body jerked at the unexpected sensation, which he reluctantly had to admit felt  _ fucking amazing _ . But still...that's his butthole! "What are you doing?? Don't lick there!" 

Instead of dignifying that request with a verbal response, Kisuke undid the kido-bonds around his ankles and pushed his legs up, angling his hips higher, before his tongue once again brushed Ichigo's hole in a slow, deliberate lick.

Ichigo bit his lip to keep himself from making too much noise —  _ 'how is it possible that that feels so fucking good?!' _ — and tried to get his hips away from Kisuke's face, but it was no use. The man was too strong, too clever, and relentlessly plundered his virgin hole with his all-too-talented tongue, effectively reducing Ichigo into an incoherent, moaning mess.

And Kisuke doesn't recall ever feeling prouder ot himself than he felt at that very moment. The sounds Ichigo was making, and the instinctive, uninhibited way his body moved…it is truly fortunate that Kisuke is a patient man, for a lesser being would probably have succumbed and simply fucked the young man into oblivion.

Well, it being Ichigo's first time, Kisuke wanted to make sure to prepare him as thoroughly as he could. So as much as he was having fun eating Ichigo's ass, it's time for the next step.

Since this little rendezvous was entirely unplanned, Kisuke didn't bring any form of lubrication with him. However, a quick glance at the bedside table brought to his attention two small bottles that might be useful. Stealthily, while keeping his mouth and tongue on Ichigo's ass — and what a nice ass it was — he reached out with one hand towards the bottles, brought them towards him, and perused the labels.

_ 'Lotion and massage oil...perfect.' _

Without interrupting whatever his mouth was doing on Ichigo's ass, he quickly coated one of his fingers with the massage oil, and without any warning whatsoever, plunged that finger right in.

Ichigo's reaction was instantaneous. "Mggh!! T-that hurts!" he gasped, instinctively jerking his hips away from the offending finger.

"Relax, Ichigo. It will get better," Kisuke promised, voice husky with desire, keeping one hand on Ichigo's hips to hold it still. To distract Ichigo from the foreign intrusion, his tongue drew a straight line up from the base of Ichigo's shaft all the way to the tip, before welcoming the leaking member into his mouth once more.

It worked; Ichigo moaned and gasped in earnest, and he relaxed enough to allow Kisuke's finger to move in and out more easily. Soon he added a second finger in, stretching and preparing Ichigo for what was about to come, and got ready for the next step in the plan. Kisuke is nothing if not methodical — and thorough.

Ichigo squirmed and moaned as his cock and hole were stimulated simultaneously. True to Kisuke's word, the discomfort soon lessened, and although the sensations still felt foreign and strange, Ichigo found it to be unexpectedly...arousing.

Just as Ichigo started to get comfortable having Kisuke's fingers in his ass, those talented digits brushed against something inside him that immediately made him see stars.

His hips jerked involuntarily from the intensity of that sensation. "Nggggah!!! What was that?!?" 

Kisuke smirked around the cock in his mouth and purposely brushed against that spot again, causing the younger man to jerk his hips up off the bed and unwittingly forcing his cock deeper down Kisuke's throat. He allowed it for a while, and then swiftly let go of the delectable appendage with a wet pop and simultaneously removed his fingers from inside Ichigo. He chuckled when he heard the young man whimper in response, clearly wanting more.

_ 'So honest,' _ Kisuke thought fondly as he slowly crawled up the bed such that his face is once again level with Ichigo's.

Ichigo looked like temptation incarnate, just begging to be fucked — eyes blindfolded, cheeks flushed hotly, lips slightly parted with a bit of saliva dripping down to his chin — but instead of doing just that, Kisuke decided to answer his earlier question. "That, Ichigo, is called the prostate."

For a moment, Ichigo looked confused, before he realized what Kisuke meant, and he blushed even harder, if that was at all possible. Ichigo may be a virgin, but he isn't a complete idiot; he has certainly learned about the prostate before, but he never expected it to feel  _ that _ good.

Burying his embarrassment behind his typical scowl, Ichigo snapped, "Well, what're you waiting for?? Go and fuck me already, we have a spell to undo."

Kisuke chuckled. "So impatient, are we? Well, we are getting there, but first…"

Ichigo sensed the bed dipping and shifting, and guessed that Kisuke must have moved somehow, but he had no idea what Kisuke was trying to do, until he felt something soft pressing against his lips.

Assuming Kisuke decided to kiss him again, he responded in kind, but he realized that even though the texture felt somewhat reminiscent of lips, the shape felt decidedly off. But what could it...

Just as he came to the realization of what it was that he was kissing, Kisuke undid the kido-blindfold, and Ichigo found himself staring face-to-face with Kisuke's erection. 

The suddenness of it all sent an intense jolt of arousal through his body, and if not because he took special effort to concentrate and hold himself back, he would have come again, right then and there. 

Instead, he simply blushed really hard, the sight of Kisuke's manhood hovering right in his face in all its naked glory — and the unexpectedness of it all — making him picture that impressive length shoved deeply inside him, fucking him...and he keened, wanting nothing more than precisely that.

"Mou, Ichigo...if you keep staring, you're gonna make me blush."

That jolted Ichigo out of his lust-induced haze, and he looked up, seeing Kisuke's face looking down at him beyond the hard, throbbing length hovering just above his face. He realized that Kisuke was kneeling with Ichigo's head between his knees, and the way in which he positioned his cock — tip aimed directly at Ichigo's mouth — made it abundantly clear just what he had in mind for Ichigo to do. 

Ichigo blushed, equal parts embarrassed and excited at the prospect of tasting Kisuke. He hesitantly brought his tongue out and experimentally licked the bulbous tip.

Kisuke hissed softly, clearly pleased. Emboldened, Ichigo licked around whichever part of Kisuke's cock he could reach, and was rewarded with more moans and sighs of pleasure. When Kisuke subtly pushed the tip of his manhood against Ichigo's lips, he obediently parted his lips, eagerly welcoming the hard, throbbing length into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he proceeded to lick and suck around it, finding that he  _ really _ liked the taste of Kisuke's cock inside his mouth. 

Kisuke placed his hands on the headboard in front of him to support his weight as he ground his hips back and forth, bringing his cock in and out of Ichigo's mouth. The sight of his manhood disappearing into the boy's mouth and reappearing shortly after was one of the most erotic sights that had greeted his eyes in decades, and that, coupled with the feel of the boy's tongue and lips around his member, seriously threatened to push him over the edge far sooner than would normally be the case for him. Benihime is right — it has been far too long since he had gotten laid, and the boy was (as always) a frighteningly fast learner. It took all his willpower to make sure he didn't explode prematurely down the younger man's throat.

Oh no, he most definitely has other plans in mind. As much as he enjoyed fucking Ichigo's face, he most definitely didn't want this to be the night's finale.

Before it would get truly dangerous, he pulled his hips back and brought his cock out of reach of Ichigo's wanton mouth. The immediate whimper of protest that came from Ichigo made him chuckle, and he couldn't help teasing him, "You like my cock that much, hmm?"

Ichigo's eyes bulged out, scandalized, but he didn't contradict him; he simply scowled harder in an attempt to hide the blush that was beginning to reform on his face. Kisuke took that as a yes, and without further ado, grabbed the bottle of massage oil and lathered it all over his cock.

Ichigo watched it all with a mixture of nervousness and excitement, understanding what was about to come.

_ 'This is happening. This is actually happening,' _

** _"'Tis about time, King. Now where's my thanks?"_ **

_ '...' _

** _"Che, ungrateful bastard."_ **

Before he could retort, Kisuke had shifted lower down the bed and positioned his groin against Ichigo's ass, the tip of his cock softly pressing against the virgin hole. At some point that Ichigo was unaware of, Kisuke had removed his black G-string and there was no longer any barrier separating their skin from each other. "You ready?"

Ichigo could do nothing but nod, and braced himself as the tip slowly broke past the entrance and dove right in.

It was uncomfortable, but not overly painful. He concentrated on relaxing his muscles down there, and suddenly noticed that Kisuke's face was scrunched up as though in pain. "Kisuke? Are you alright?"

Kisuke managed a strained smile. "Yeah...it's just been a while. You're rather tight, and I don't exactly want this to be over before we even started."

It made Ichigo feel a bit better to know that he wasn't the only one struggling to keep himself in check. After a while, Kisuke started moving his hips, slowly at first, giving Ichigo some time to get used to the new sensation. Ichigo then slowly began moving his hips in tandem to meet Kisuke's thrusts; taking that as an encouragement, Kisuke began picking up his pace and trying different angles to see which one worked best.

A particular thrust pulled a loud scream out of Ichigo, and Kisuke knew he had hit the jackpot. With mind-boggling precision, he made sure to hit that exact spot with every other thrust, before he went on to hit it with every thrust, throwing Ichigo in a state of blissful delirium that almost felt unreal.

"Fuck! Oh God oh God oh God...yes!! Ahh!!" Ichigo screamed incoherently, unable to think about anything else but the friction of Kisuke's cock going in and out of his ass, and of Kisuke's cock hitting that magical spot every. Single. Time. He may be a virgin, but he has masturbated before; he knows how sexual pleasure feels like, but this is on a whole other level entirely. 

Kisuke delighted in the sounds he pulled from the young man, revelling in the fact that he was the one responsible for causing those reactions in the first place. Every time he hit Ichigo's special spot, his anal muscles contracted deliciously around his cock, seemingly intent on milking him for all he's worth. 

Not wanting to be outdone by the younger man, he spit on his hand, grabbed Ichigo's neglected cock and started pumping up and down at a relentless pace. 

And that was the final straw — with a loud cry, Ichigo came all over his belly and Kisuke's hand, and after a few final thrusts, Kisuke released himself inside Ichigo with a guttural groan, his softening member quivering as Ichigo's muscles convulsed around him with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

For a while, Ichigo just laid there, exhausted and spent but sated and blissfully happy. His mind was still reeling from the intensity of his orgasm, but he could vaguely register Kisuke pulling his cock out of his ass and lying down next to him. 

Not long after that, he could feel sticky fluids dripping out of his hole. 

Normally he would find the sensation uncomfortable, perhaps even a little gross, but right now he couldn't care less; in fact, he felt strangely pleased to have Kisuke's seed in him, dripping out of him, thoroughly claiming and marking him as Kisuke's. 

Yes, he most definitely  _ loved _ the sound of that. 

Next to him, Kisuke let out a loud sigh, before he propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Ichigo with a smirk. 

"So, how did you enjoy your deflowerment?"

Ichigo blushed and scowled. "You don't have to call it that. It...it was nice."

Kisuke tsked in mock-disappointment, and pretended to prepare himself to get off the bed and leave. "Just 'nice'? Pity, I suppose I'll have to find you a worthier candidate—"

"—You know that's not what I meant," Ichigo interrupted quickly, grumbling in embarrassment.

Kisuke smirked. "Ah, does that mean you're feeling up for round two?'

Ichigo balked. "A-again?? So soon?" he asked, unable to believe that Kisuke would suggest such a thing when he hasn't even gotten over his previous orgasm. But, well, it's not as though he would be entirely opposed…

Noticing the younger man's reluctant enthusiasm, Kisuke remarked with a smug smile, "Maybe later. For now, perhaps it would be a good idea to check on our friends first."

And suddenly Ichigo remembered all over again the predicament they were in. "Shit, the spell! I totally forgot. Ah, but...my clothes disappeared."

Kisuke reached down to the floor and produced that same goddamned black G-string that started all this mess.

"Will it still work? I mean, I've used it to change three times now..."

Kisuke looked at Ichigo with mild confusion. "Did anything happen to suggest that it could only support a limited number of changes?"

"Well, after I changed into that kimono thing, I changed into a ninja-like workout outfit so I could do some training to kill time. Then I was going to change back to the same kimono I had the first time, but Zangetsu kinda forcefully took over and made me change into the outfit you saw me wear earlier...then when I was going to change back into the kimono, Zangetsu said the underwear would break if I change again so soon."

Kisuke was secretly impressed at the sheer cunning and manipulativeness Ichigo's zanpakutou displayed. Trying not to look too amused, he said, "Well, Ichigo...this particular prototype is imbued with enough kido to manage 10 transformations per minute. So I would say yes, it will still work."

Ichigo tried his best to suppress his murderous thoughts even as he heard Zangetsu cackling victoriously in his mind. 'You. Will. Pay.'

"Hey King, I helped ya get kinky with yer dream man, I'd say all's well that ends well!"

'You still made me wear that...that  _ thing _ to a party that the entire fucking Soul Society attended.'

"And I made sure ya looked hot."

Realizing the futility in this argument, Ichigo focused back on Kisuke, who was looking at him intently — and with so much adoration that Ichigo wished he could just bask in it forever — and said, "I'll have to deal with my errant zanpakutou at a later time. For now, let's go and face the world."

Kisuke nodded and got up the bed, handing Ichigo the G-string so he could get dressed. Soon, Kisuke was once again clad in his typical green garb, and Ichigo dressed himself in the same luxuriant dark kimono he wore the first time.

When Kisuke turned to exit the bedroom, Ichigo stopped him by grabbing the sleeve of his jinbei, and hesitantly asked, "So, uhm...does this mean we're dating?"

Kisuke smiled and planted a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips, before answering, "I would love that very much, if you will have me.'

Ichigo's heart soared, unable to believe that this is happening. But his mood quickly soured when he remembered Isshin.

"Ah, I'd love to...but we'll have to figure out how to break it to my dad."

Kisuke cringed, clearly just about as ecstatic as Ichigo regarding that particular problem. "We'll deal with it when it comes. For now, let's check and make sure the spell had indeed been undone."

Ichigo nodded and followed as Kisuke exited the bedroom and went into the anteroom. In a few quick steps, Kisuke reached the door that would take them outside to the corridor and promptly opened it —

— only to come face to face with an incredibly gleeful-looking Yoruichi.

Who happened to be accompanied by a very lecherous-looking Shunsui, an embarrassed-looking Ukitake, and a blushing Rukia.

Kisuke halted in surprise, Ichigo stopping shortly behind him, equally shocked. "Ah, Yoruichi-san? What are you doing here?" Kisuke asked, mentally wondering how he had not sensed them at all from inside the room.

Yoruichi grinned, a very triumphant grin that made Kisuke shiver in apprehension. "Well, after I've used up all the antidotes, some of us had the idea of looking for you in case you needed help to, ah, undo the spell. But we realized quickly that you had it all...under control."

It didn't take a genius to connect the dots and conclude that they probably heard everything. Ichigo was beyond mortified, but hid his embarrassment with a scowl and snapped, "So you thought it'd be a good idea to stay and listen like some fucking perverts?!"

Yoruichi's grin didn't waver as she answered, "One could hardly resist a good show, Ichigo-kun...and what can I say, it was a  _ very _ good show."

Ichigo was about to retort when Shunsui interrupted, "And we also had to make sure no one else came here. Some of those still under the spell began to sense Ichigo's presence here, because the kidou barriers that were set up were weakening over time due to...ah, distractions."

Kisuke mentally cursed his inattention, although it couldn't really be helped given the circumstances. Deciding that what's done is done, he chose to simply ask, "So did you guys manage to check if the spell was indeed undone?"

Ukitake nodded. "Some of the stronger shinigami were obviously heading in this direction, and we were ready to intervene, but suddenly they stopped and seemed disoriented, before heading to different parts of the estate. We haven't spoken to any of them yet, but we no longer sense anyone coming here, so I would say it is undone."

Kisuke nodded, glad that it worked. He couldn't decide how he felt about his friends eavesdropping on him having sex with Ichigo, but short of using a high-level memory-altering kidou, there isn't really much he could do to change what happened. Besides, he and Ichigo decided to start dating, so they would find out sooner or later.

Or at least, that's what he thought, until Yoruichi took out a small device and said, "Mmmm...I wonder how much I would be able to sell this for?"

Before Kisuke or Ichigo could ask her what that was, distinct, loud sounds began to emanate from the device. Sounds that both men recognized to be from their earlier lovemaking. 

Pre-empting violence, the Flash Goddess disappeared before either men could attempt to steal her precious device — and her even more precious recording.

"Yoruichi-san!!!!!!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it, hehe. Any comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated :) thank you! And Merry Christmas everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Oooops cliffhanger! Hehehe sorry about that, it has simply gotten a bit too long so I thought to break it into two chapters, but the second (and final) chapter is well under way - and it _will_ contain some good ol' smut - so you should see it within the next few days.
> 
> If you're curious about how Ichigo's party top looks like, this is along the lines of what I had in mind:  
https://images-eu.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51fLJnI1zBL._AC_SS350_.jpg
> 
> This is my very first time writing a Bleach fanfiction, so I'd really love to hear what you guys think :) Reviews are very very welcome. Thank you thank you! :)


End file.
